Ninja Storm&Dino Thunder: Fate's Plan
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.
1. Chapter 1: Doppleganger

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains and the storyline are totally mine though. 

**Lannie:** What do you get when you watch all the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm episodes available on Youtube and constantly read your friend's stories that involve characters from the two seasons of PR? You get this story, that weaseled itself into my mind and would not go away until I wrote it, that's what.

* * *

_**Chapter One: DOPPLEGANGER**_

"Aw c'mon, Abby could take on Justin any day of the week and still beat him," Kira laughed as she, Ethan and Conner sat at their favorite table of Hayley's Cyberspace. Even if they were no longer Rangers and were out of high school since they were 21 now, they still hung out.

"No freakin' way, Justin's a way better all-around player!" Conner exclaimed defensively. As they continued arguing, Ethan watched the banter go back and forth.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Trent asked, coming up to the counter near their table. Trent still worked as Hayley's busboy in order to earn money. In fact, not much had changed in the going-ons of the former Rangers, except that they had full-time jobs now, no longer attended school after graduating at the end of the "Mesagog" fiasco, and pursued their own interests in life.

"Beats me, all I know is it's about two people and a sport," Ethan replied. "Other than that, I'm clueless."

"What do you think guys; Abby's the better player, right?" Kira asked, suddenly turning to them.

"No, its Justin, isn't it?" Conner pressed them and the former Blue and White Rangers exchanged glances.

"Dude, we don't even know who you're talking about," Ethan laughed.

"You've been at it since you got here and we're totally lost," Trent added. Kira and Conner exchanged glances before laughing as well.

"Right, sorry, we forgot," Conner grinned sheepishly before the argument began again and once more, Ethan and Trent became non-existent to the two.

"Hey!" Ethan and Trent exclaimed. "Doesn't that mean we wanna stay lost!"

"Oh," the former Red and Yellow Rangers wore similar sheepish grins now.

"Well this afternoon Kira came to pick me up from little league coaching—"

"That's a first," Ethan laughed.

"Mustang just get washed and you don't wanna dirty your precious car?" Trent added.

"No," Conner glared at him slightly. "My car's at the shop after some idiot rear-ended me last week."

"Wait, you were in a car accident?" Kira asked worriedly. "When I asked, you just said it was in for a small repair, not that you'd been in an accident! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Didn't know you cared," Conner said smugly, leaning closer to her.

"I don't!" Kira exclaimed suddenly. Ethan and Trent looked at her questioningly while Conner looked hurt. The horrified expression she wore quickly changed to shocked realization as she noticed his look. "Oh…well I mean…I do but I…not in the way that…well what I mean is…"

Conner looked up and smirked at her, revealing he'd been teasing her the whole time and she narrowed her eyes and whacked him on the shoulder. "Just tell them the stupid story, Con."

"Will do, Kir," he smiled before turning back to the other two. "Anyway, she came to watch the game today since she had to pick me up afterwards anyway and—"

"Kira watched Conner's soccer game? _Kira_?" Ethan asked in awe, making Trent laugh behind them even though he had returned to taking orders now that some customers had come in.

"Yes, now will you please stop interrupting him," Kira rolled her eyes at Ethan's immaturity towards the subject. So what if she'd gone to watch a sports game? So what if she had stayed the whole length of the game of soccer that _Conner_ coached? So what if she'd done something that wasn't completely _her_?

"And after the game while the kids were waiting for their parents one of the girls on my team, Abigail, came up to Kira and recognized her for playing songs here at Cyberspace and at the park," Conner went on. "So they bonded, and then her brother, Justin, who I'm pretty close with, decided he wanted to show off in front of Kir to impress her."

"Apparently Con thinks Justin liked me or something," Kira laughed and Ethan smiled.

"So he challenged his sister to a one-on-one match, which they played while we watched…," Conner trailed off.

"Con, aren't you forgetting the end?" Kira asked, grinning.

"Like?" Conner inquired as if he had no idea what she spoke of.

"Like the part where Abby kicked Justin's ass and won 6-0," Kira smirked, poking Conner in the head and he rolled his eyes. Ethan frowned, watching the two.

"Anyway," Kira sighed, getting up. "I'm going for a drink, you guys want anything?"

"Water please," Ethan nodded and Kira smiled, looking at Conner next.

"Whatever you're having," he shrugged.

"Right, two sodas and a water," she stated before walking off to where Trent stood, talking to Hayley by the cash register.

"So…," Conner breathed, turning his attention back to Ethan.

"So…," Ethan replied, glancing to where Kira was, quite out of earshot, before deciding he was safe to ask. "So what's the deal with you and Kira, man?"

"What do you mean?" Conner frowned.

"Well you guys are acting pretty…chummy," Ethan grinned.

"Well duh, we're friends dufus," Conner laughed.

"No I mean, you guys are acting closer than usual," Ethan corrected himself. "Like her picking you up from a game when the soccer fields where you work are close enough to walk to here from. Or the nicknames you keep calling each other."

"I'm lazy, and everyone's got nicknames for each other," Conner shrugged. "Your point?"

"Only you call her Kir and only she calls you Con," Ethan pointed out. "And last time I checked, making up lame excuses to spend time with her like '_I'm too lazy to walk here so I got her to pick me up_' constitutes as hinting that you like someone."

"Excuse me?" Conner sputtered. Had he been drinking or eating anything at the moment, he probably would've choked on it or spit it out. "Did you just say I liked Kira?"

"Maybe," Ethan smirked, glad his friend was finally showing some sort of reaction to the point he was making. "You do, don't you?"

"I do not," Conner muttered, glaring at his friend slightly. "Where would you get that idea?"

"Well, the way you always like to tease her playfully to be close to her, the way you look at her, the way you come up with cute little nicknames for her…," Ethan grinned. "Need I go on?"

"Oh I see what's going on here," Conner smirked and a frown suddenly wedged itself in place of Ethan's smile. "You're just jealous that we didn't give you a cool nickname."

"Sure, _that's_ really what's wrong," Ethan laughed, shaking his head. He knew that Conner had just changed the subject because he was still working on a one-track mind that wandered easily to other suspicions, or he didn't feel like talking about Kira because he did like her. Ethan could've bet any money it was the latter, but for now, he'd allow his friend to play dumb.

"It is," Conner nodded, smiling proudly. "The whole time you've been talking about me supposedly liking her, you keep falling back to the nicknames, like they're the most important part of this. All because you feel left out that you didn't get one."

"Conner, I realize you get stupid ideas sometimes, but this is by far one of the stupidest," Ethan shook his head sadly. "What exactly, oh-suddenly-so-smart-soccer-boy can you give me for a nickname with the name Ethan?"

"Uh…," Conner frowned, tapping his head slightly as he tried to think.

"What's he thinking about?" Kira asked as she returned to their table and sat down, passing the soda to Conner and the water glass to Ethan.

"Ethan was jealous that you and I had these nicknames for each other and we didn't give him one," Conner replied and Ethan was about to protest but Conner snapped his fingers, crying in triumph happily. "I've got it! E.T!"

"Conner that's horrible!" Kira exclaimed, half-laughing as Conner grinned and Ethan laughed as well. "You are so mean!"

"I've been telling him that for years," someone said from directly behind her. Kira whirled around to follow the two surprised gazes of her friends and found herself looking up at Conner. "It's why he's the bad twin."

But he wasn't Conner. Conner was sitting beside her, and yet there was his double standing in front of her, grinning the same smirk that she had come to find both amusing and annoying. The only difference was that his hair was a much darker brown and much shorter, and his skin looked a little more tanned.

"Whoa," Kira breathed, eyes-wide.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot since I got here," he laughed. "That, and people keep flocking around me, calling me Conner and saying stuff like that often."

Kira's eyes suddenly narrowed, seeing what he was getting at. "I meant," she began flatly, and she could see Conner and Ethan exchange glances next to her, "that I'm just not used to seeing double. So don't flatter yourself."

"My bad," he smiled charmingly, bending over a little. "Didn't mean to offend a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" Kira asked, her voice thick with anger just waiting to emerge.

"Oh boy," Ethan nudged Conner worriedly, but the latter was merely glaring at his obvious twin as he had been doing since he showed up.

"Yeah, a girl who can clearly think for herself, won't take shit from anybody, and who's got style," he stated honestly. "That, and you could probably and would most likely kick my rear if I was being a pompous ass."

"Well played," Kira nodded, holding out her hand and he shook it. "Seems at least _one_ of you got the chivalry skills."

He nodded in reply and looked at his brother, who quickly rearranged a slightly hurt look to return to the glare he'd put on so long now. "So Conner, not gonna introduce me to your friends? That's kinda rude."

"You would know," Conner muttered under his breath before motioning to the person as he said their name. "This is Kira, and Ethan, and over at the counter is Trent and the owner of Cyberspace, Hayley. Guys, this is my twin brother, Eric."

"That's _older_ twin brother Eric," his twin corrected, laughing. He shook hands with Ethan before shaking hands with Kira again as he smiled brightly and in a most charming way. "And like I said earlier, I'm the good twin."


	2. Chapter 2: Old Habits Die Hard

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains and the storyline are totally mine though._**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: OLD HABITS DIE HARD**_

"What do you want Eric?" Conner muttered with obvious distaste.

"Can't a guy come visit his brother?" Eric grinned.

"Considering the fact that you haven't since you and dad moved to Blue Bay Harbor when we were young kids…no," Conner replied, earning himself a whack on the shoulder.

"Conner, that's not nice," Kira scolded. "Have _you_ been to visit _him_ since they moved out?"

"No…," Conner mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Exactly," she nodded sternly. She turned to point at a chair from an empty table behind Eric. "C'mon, pull up a chair, sit."

Eric did as he was told as Conner grumbled to himself and took a sip of his soda.

"Alright, saved by the girlfriend," Eric beamed.

"What?!" Kira shrieked as Conner spit his soda out in a spray before him, which happened to have Ethan at the end of the line. The latter grimaced as he was sprayed with pop.

"Dude!" he yelped, but the other two weren't listening to him, they were busy staring at Eric.

"Bro, that _wasn't_ smart," Conner warned his brother, seeing the wide-eyed Kira staring at Eric.

"Oops…," was all Eric could muster.

Suddenly, and quite to the surprise of the three boys, Kira looked around at them before recounting what had just happened in her head and burst out laughing. Eric glanced at his brother as if to ask whether this was a good sign or not but Conner merely shrugged; he was just as confused as his brother.

Finally her laughter settled and she was able to speak, with a few suppressed laughs.

"You thought that…that me and…me and him were…," Kira stopped to laugh again as Conner frowned. "You thought me and Conner were…_together_?"

"Well yeah I mean, when I came in, you guys looked pretty close," Eric pointed out before Kira laughed again. Ethan smiled secretly; glad he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Conner's face was somewhere between a look of shock directed at Eric' suggestion, and a frown towards Kira's behavior.

"Please, like that would ever happen," Kira shook the laughter from her head.

"Why not?" Eric smiled.

"Because, Conner's into girls who whine when they break nails, or carry around bags and accessories all the time. The kinds of girls who flock together to complement him after soccer games, become cheerleaders, and who always wear shades of pink somewhere in their outfit," Kira rolled her eyes, making Ethan and Eric laugh.

"That's not true!" Conner yelled so suddenly and the three turned to look at him.

"Oh really?" Kira asked, raising her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Yeah. I used to go for those kinds of girls, but not all the time. I mean, I like…," he trailed, off realizing what he had just about said as Ethan grinned widely. Conner narrowed his eyes at the former Blue Ranger. "Whatever."

"He can't come up with an excuse because even he knows you're right Kira," Eric laughed and Kira nodded, smiling. Conner watched the pair with a pained look while Ethan was still grinning.

"Anyway, we were heading to the park next, since I always go to play guitar there in the afternoon," Kira told Eric as she stood up. Ethan followed suit.

"You play guitar?" he asked, smiling as he too got up. Kira nodded and Ethan grinned.

"And she sings, she's awesome at it," Ethan added.

"Sweet," Eric grinned as he and Ethan started towards the door. Kira looked at Conner and frowned, seeing his was still seated.

"You coming?" she asked.

"I'd rather stay here thanks," Conner muttered. He crossed his arms on his chest and glare at his soda can but soon felt gentle and small hands wrap around one of his arms and tug.

"Aw c'mon Conner, you said you'd come," Kira reminded him.

"I don't feel like it," Conner stated, not unlocking his gaze from the pop can, knowing that if he did, he'd look up into those serene brown eyes, he'd give in and go with them.

"Please?" Kira smiled, tugging on his arm harder.

"Ow, that hurts!" he yelped, looking up at her. Oops, he'd gone and looked at her and into her eyes - his mistake. She stood there, smiling down at him as she still held his arm and he sighed, getting up. "Fine."

"Alright!" Kira grinned, pulling him to his feet as she grinned from ear to ear.

"You know, you've picked up some really annoying habits from hanging out with me and Ethan all those years, we've been a bad influence on you," Conner commented as they walked towards the door where the others were waiting.

"My fault for sticking with you so long," Kira shrugged, smiling. "Oh well, I got you to come using your own annoy-until-they-agree method, which makes it all the more fun."

Conner rolled his eyes, but his lips curved in a smile as they waved at Trent and Hayley before exiting the café_**  
**_

* * *

_**-- PR-NSDT --**_

* * *

_**"And it goes like this – yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah  
I can't tell you why , but I can't stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time, I walked around, every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)**_

_**Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out, freak you out, freak you out… **_

_**I want to know, know where you're at  
I'm at the front, but you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know, know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at  
**_

_**It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying, oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up, sit back tune in, pick it up  
Yeah, I'm just waiting here  
**_

_**Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out, freak you out**_**  
**_**I'm trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about, what it's all about**_**  
**

_**I want to know, know where you're at  
I'm at the front, but you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know, know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at  
Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out  
Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you out  
**_

_**Didn't I try to let you know, didn't I try to tell you so, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_

_**I want to know, know where you're at  
I'm at the front, but you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at**_

_**(I want to know), Can you tell me where it's at?  
(I want to know), Can you tell me where it's at?  
(I want to know). Can you tell me, tell me?**_**  
**

_**I want to know, know where you're at  
I'm at the front, but you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know, know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at**_

_**Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out  
Freak you out, freak you out..."**_

Eric clapped and applauded as Kira finished singing, as did a few other people within earshot, who then went back about their business.

"That was awesome," Eric told her and she grinned.

"Thanks," she laughed. A little ways away, Ethan had returned to sitting with Conner, out of earshot of these two.

"I knew I was right," Ethan said as he sat down beside Conner, the latter was watching as Kira began to teach Eric how to play a simple song.

"About?" Conner asked absentmindedly.

"About you liking Kira," Ethan replied. This got Conner's attention.

"You're not on that again are you?" Conner groaned.

"Yes, I am, because I know I'm right," Ethan nodded proudly.

"And why's that, if I may suffer to ask?" Conner inquired, rolling his eyes.

"Because you're clearly jealous your brother is being so close to her when he's only just met her," Ethan pointed out. "You once told me your brother and you were as close as glue and paper, and yet you've been hating on him since he showed up."

"Also," the computer-genius went on. "You agreed to come so easily when she got all puppy-dog-faced on you."

"Yeah, and?" Conner rolled his eyes again. "Anymore of these stupid facts to support your stupid and lame and totally wrong theory?"

"Yes actually, and this one was when I totally knew I was right," Ethan grinned. "When Kira was telling your brother about the kinda girls you're into, you nearly told her you weren't into them, you were into her."

"I did not," Conner muttered, narrowing his eyes at Ethan.

"You did," the shorter boy refused to waver from his theory whether Conner was giving him the "shut up or else" death glare or not.

"Whatever Ethan," Conner groaned, leaning forward to whack his head against the picnic table and rest it there.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Monsters, Icicles, Truths

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains and the storyline are totally mine though._ :)**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: OF MONSTERS AND ICICLES AND TRUTHS  
**_

"She's coming over by the way," Ethan whispered.

"I don't care," Conner muttered. He suddenly felt the weight lift from the bench beside him and shuffling of feet before someone walked off and weight was reapplied to the seat beside him – but much lighter.

"Hi Conner," Kira said slowly.

"Hi," he spat at the grass that he could see at his feet as his forehead still rested against the table.

"What's your damage?" she asked. Although the question could be taken with a tone of annoyance, hers was filled with worry. Even with that knowledge, he didn't look up. She frowned before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Con, what's wrong, you've looked mopey since we got here," Kira patted his shoulder as she spoke, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, well it's nice of you to finally notice," Conner scoffed, looking up. Kira sat close to him on the picnic bench and Ethan had wandered over to where Eric sat, strumming a few chords he had been taught. "Thought you were to busy playing guitar and flirting with my brother to remember your friends."

"Excuse me?" Kira narrowed here eyes slightly. "I was _not_ flirting with your brother, I was teaching him a song and singing like I always do every Friday afternoon when I come here."

"Well from here, it looked different," Conner muttered.

"Conner, seriously, what's eating you?" Kira relaxed her tone of voice a little and moved her hand from his shoulder to his wrist.

"Nothing," Conner grumbled, shrugging her hand off. "Just go back to playing guitar with my brother."

She sighed and tapped his arm, motioning towards her guitar with her head. "Will your favorite song make you feel better?"

"I believe you just played it a few minutes ago for _Eric_," Conner pointed out sourly. "No reason to repeat _Freak You Out_ again."

"Ok…," his anger had visibly gotten to her this time, as all her attempts to cheer him up were failing so far.

"Just go back to spending time with your new greatest friend," the former Red Ranger spat, plopping his hands on the table before him and tracing the wood lines there.

"Why do you put it like that?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Because, Eric's only been here a few hours and you act like you've known each other for years," Conner pointed out. "He shows up at Cyberspace randomly, no questions asked, and you sudden go all friendly, snapping at me for saying anything remotely mean to my brother, as if I was suddenly fish food with an attitude."

"Conner," Kira said softly, placing one of her hands on his and making him look at her. "I was just trying to make Eric feel welcome, since you seemed to be on a bit of bad terms with him all of a sudden. But if…if you think I've suddenly gone and made him the closest of friends, you're wrong."

"I am?" Conner frowned, noting out of the corner of his eye both her hand on his, and the smirks Ethan and Eric were shooting their way.

"Yes," Kira smiled, laughing sweetly. "You and Ethan, you guys are my closest friends, I'd never just randomly replace you. I'd _never_ replace you guys; you're the best. And besides Conner, a best friend doesn't change in the blink of an eye, and even if Eric's looks just like you and acts like you, he's not my best friend…_you_ are. I've known _you_ for years…albeit that elementary years and high school until becoming Rangers, you didn't know I existed but hey, that's a different matter now. So you don't have to hate your brother just because you think he's replaced you as my best friend, ok?"

"You still don't get it do you?" Conner laughed darkly. Kira frowned – after all that, something was _still_ wrong? God, he was worse than her cousin who got so moody on Valentine's Day if she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Get what?" she asked.

"I'm not being a jerk to my brother just because he's suddenly like your best friend Kira, god, I thought it was obvious that I'm only doing this because--"

_**CRACK!!**_

Whatever Conner had been about to tell her, it was interrupted as several figured suddenly ported into the park around them, causing the people to start panicking and run.

They weren't completely human, that much was obvious, because although their bodies were human-shaped and cloaked in dark robes, their heads were those of animals; large, ferocious, slightly mutated and dangerous-looking animals. There were snakes and all types of lizards, lions and other fearsome cats, and even one that looked like a bug.

In the center of them all stood a girl who looked a little taller than Kira, with chin-length blonde hair that was curly. Her hazel eyes scanned the three of them up and down, and were coated over with a layer of darkness, although the former rangers couldn't tell why. She wore form-fitting black robes like the monsters around her, but hers had a pink belt that resembled that of a ninja belt.

"What the heck?" Conner frowned as he and the other three got to their feet, watching the monsters around them. Everyone in the park had quickly left, save them, because the monsters had formed a ring around them, the blonde girl at the head.

"What are those things?" Eric grimaced as he and Ethan slowly edged closer to where Conner and Kira now stood in the open.

"They are called the Faeli," the blonde spoke calmly as she took a step towards the group. The animal-men shuffled a bit but didn't move much. "They are my master's pets. Do you like them?"

The three former Rangers and Eric exchanged glances, raising their eyebrows.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Conner demanded. It may have been a few years since they'd no longer been a Power Ranger team, but he still could pick up his leader-tone when he needed to.

"My name is Allison," she smirked. "And as for my purpose with you all, the pets need to play."

At this, the monsters all suddenly rushed forward, screaming and clawing and snarling. The four teens suddenly separated, and monsters followed them in equal groups.

"We can't use our powers to fight them Con, what about Eric?" Kira yelled to him as she did her best to parry and dodge.

"Eric's fine, he can handle himself!" Conner yelled, physically engaging battle with the monsters using his old fighting skills. While dodging again, Kira noticed Ethan had fighting as well and Eric was using fighting skills like theirs to attack the monsters before him.

Kira took this as a sign it was safe to let Eric know they could literally kick butt and flipped backwards over a monster, kicking it in the back and sending it flying forward into another. She turned around quickly, bringing her leg up to kick the large lizard-headed man behind her in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

They all went on like this for a while, but it seemed that the monsters felt no pain, for every time they got knocked down; they'd get right back up and into battle.

Suddenly, all the monsters Kira was fighting backed off, creating a small circle around her as the blonde named Allison walked into the middle before her, smirking.

"You all stay there, she's mine," Allison told the monsters. "Plans are for this one."

"Plans?" Kira frowned as she and Allison began to circle one another. "I thought you said you were after us because the monsters wanted a party?"

"All of you yes, but you in particular are another matter Kira," Allison smiled and Kira gasped, stopping in her tracks and staring at her wide-eyed.

"How…how do you know my name?" she asked.

"I told you already, the master has plans for you," Allison grinned mischievously before rushing forward, her hands glowing pale blue.

Kira dodged her opponent's fist only to find the other rushing to meet her stomach. Instead of being thrown back, she felt a sudden cold in the air and all through her. She looked down and gasped as she saw that Allison's hands weren't just glowing pale blue, they were covered in a layer of Ice.

The ice was already moving onto Kira's stomach and wrapping around her, heading to freeze her body. Kira tried to wriggle free but was much too cold, and Allison had stepped on her foot, causing more ice to form there and freeze her foot solid.

"What…what's going on…s-stop!" Kira choked out as her breath caught – the ice was COLD!

Allison stood up straight, grinning as the ice continued to move up and down Kira's body, freezing her. Her stomach was completely frozen, as were both her feet and a bit of her legs. Kira glanced wildly for the others as she could still hear the sounds of fighting but could not see past the circle of monsters.

"Guys help!" she called out. "Guys!"

"Now, now sissy, this is between us," Allison smirked. "It's our family business not theirs."

"Sissy? F-Family?" Kira chattered her teeth, frowning. "What are y-you talking a-about?"

"All in good time sissy," Allison laughed as she stepped closer again. "Now, just relax and let the power of the ice immobilize you, then I'll take you to master and he'll explain everything like he did for me."

"N-No!" Kira yelled, trying to keep moving her body so heat would keep around and stop her from freezing over entirely.

"It's pointless to fight it Kira," Allison mocked as she circled the helpless former Yellow Ranger. "In a matter of moments, my ice will have covered you in a protective isolation shell and then, we can port out of here and leave your little friends behind."

Ignoring her mocking tone and teasing words, Kira called out again. "Guys! Help!"

"They can't hear or see you, the Faeli are fighting them and these ones here have created a circle wall to hide you," Allison laughed. "It's pointless. And besides, your process is almost complete."

Now the ice has covered nearly her whole body except her head and arms. It was so cold that everything hurt, and the more she tried to move, the more it hurt. With depression Kira felt her throat with her hands and knew that she wouldn't be able to use her Ptera Scream to get out of this, since her neck was now entirely frozen as well.

But that didn't mean it was over.

"Guys! Help!" she croaked as tears were now pouring down her face from both the cold pain and the fear of what was going to happen to her.

With one last attempt as she felt her hands tingle now that the ice had reached them, she took a sharp and painful breath, opening her mouth to yell as loud as she could through the tears and the pain. "Conner!"

Despite the battle and the fact that Kira's voice was nearly gone, Conner heard her and his head whipped around to where the monsters were grouped in a circle. He kicked away the two monsters he was fighting and glanced at his brother, who had done the same.

"Eric!" he yelled, and as his brother turned to face him, Conner pointed to the monsters that had been fighting them as they moved to block the path to Kira.

"Got it!" Eric nodded. He clapped his hands together in the direction of the ground at his feet and a shockwave rippled towards the monsters, ripping up like a wall of dirt as it went. It crashed into them and sent them all sprawling to the ground.

Conner took this as his cue and ran towards the circle of monsters, kicking his super speed powers into operation. He zoomed around and around the circle as fast as his powers would allow, smirking as he did. He was determined to give it his all, since Kira had called to him and had sounded in pain, something he was extremely worried about.

Because of the speed he was running at, he had created a tornado around the circle, one that sucked the monsters into it and spit them back out, causing them to fall like rain around and onto the ground with the ones Eric had hit.

Conner skidded to a stop, huffing and puffing, and noticed with a smirk that only Kira and Allison were left. His smirk immediately faded when he saw that Kira was completely frozen, and it looked like she had been crying before she had frozen, since her face still looked like it.

"Kira!" he yelled, running towards her.

Allison groaned and shot a beam of ice towards his feet, but he jumped over it with ease, kicking into super speed again and sliding past her, grabbing her feet as he did and twirling her onto the ground behind him.

He heard her curse along with a sickening crunch but made no move to look, he ran over to Kira, and his face fell immediately. "Kira? Kira!" Conner pleaded, placing his hands on her utterly frozen shoulders. He recoiled at the cold, his fingers nearly sticking to the icy surface.

He rounded on Allison, who was now on her feet, an amulet glowing in her hands as were all the monsters lying on the ground around them.

"What did you do to her?" Conner yelled.

"Froze her, what's it look like?" Allison snorted with insulting laughter. "Anyway, looks like we won't be able to leave with sissy after all. Stupid meddling boys, let's go Faeli!"

_**CRACK!!**_

Even with Conner's super speed, he couldn't catch her arm before she and all the monsters teleported away, leaving only the three boys and the frozen Kira in the deserted park. Conner cursed loudly and turned around to face Kira as his face fell again. Eric and Ethan came up beside him.

"Dude what…what happened to her?" Ethan asked, poking Kira's frozen arm.

"Allison could generate and control Ice…," Conner muttered, whacking Ethan's hand away. "She did this."

"What do we do?" Ethan frowned. He looked towards the sun, which was now halfway over the horizon as it was setting.

"Do we bring her to see Dr. O? How do we unfreeze her?" he asked the twins.

"Conner can do it," Eric pointed out and both his twin and the shorter computer-geek looked at him questioningly. "When you move at super speeds, it creates friction which causes heat right?"

"Yeah…," Conner nodded slowly. His brother's idea then clicked in his mind and Conner shook his head vigorously. "No way Eric!"

"Well I think it's our only choice at this point bro," Eric pointed out.

"Wait, what's he think you should do?" Ethan inquired, completely lost.

"I could defrost her if I created enough friction and heat by using my super speed…," Conner trailed off.

"So, that would work wouldn't it…I mean, all you'd have to do is…oh…," Ethan slowed and his confused expression quickly changed into a smirk. "You'd have to be really close to her, like in a really tight bear hug."

"Which is violating Kira's space bubble, and I got a bad feeling that if she finds out, she'll get mad at me," Conner groaned.

"Conner I hate to say this but one – do you have a choice?" Eric laughed. "And two – you guys are like best friends anyway, hugging shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine, but if she does get mad I invaded her bubble, I'm foisting the blame on you Eric," Conner muttered, turning to Kira. "Sorry Kir."

He stepped forward and pulled her frozen body into a hug, gasping a little at the cold touch. He began moving them on the spot at super speeds and smiled as the blue ice heated up, turning a bit red.

Soon and quite quickly, it melted away until Conner stopped and was left with a normal Kira, who was unsteady in his arms and looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"Conner?" she mumbled, her senses coming back to her. She looked at how close they were, since she was pressed up against him and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You were frozen remember?" Conner asked, cautiously letting her go. "You were fighting Allison and she ended up freezing you and you called me for help."

"Oh…right…," Kira nodded slowly, heat rising in her cheeks as she remembered that with her last breaths before completely freezing over, she had indeed called for help. But instead of calling to the guys as she had done before, she had just yelled _his _name as loud as she could.

"So he fought his way over to you and kicked Allison away, who warped off with all her little freaky buddies and then he unfroze you with super speed," Eric grinned and when Conner went to mention Eric had helped too, he kicked him lightly. "And now we're here."

"Uh…oh…right…well…," Kira stammered, something she wasn't used to doing and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Conner in a hug. "Thanks."

"Oh…you're welcome," Conner stated, a smile slowly creeping to his lips as he held her.

"Hey Eric," Ethan began, pretty much killing the quiet moment as Kira let go and backed up to partake in the conversation (this made Conner curse Ethan mentally). "Back there during the fight, was it just me, or did I see you manipulate that ground to push those monsters out of your way?"

Eric nodded and Kira's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, does that mean you have Earth Manipulation?" she asked in awe, staring at him. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yeppers," Eric beamed. Both Ethan and Kira turned to look at Conner.

"How come you didn't tell us?" they asked in unison.

"Uh…I think I told you…didn't I?" he inquired and they shook their heads.

"You were too busy hating on him," Ethan grinned knowingly, causing Conner to hit him.

"Oh…well, I did mention he went to the Ninja School in Blue Bay Harbor right?" he added.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kira snapped her fingers, looking at Eric again. "So that's the element you train in?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Wait…," Kira hesitated a moment before asking. "Do you know anyone by the name of Tori Hanson? Or Blake Bradley? Or Hunter Bradley? Or Dustin Brooks? Or--"

"Dustin, Shane, Tori, Blake, Hunter and Cam graduated the year I joined. Tori's teaching my friend Tally with Water Manipulation, Cam's headmaster and teaches the way of the Samurai. They're the only two left at the school, and I only met the others once, but they were awesome!" Eric laughed. "They used to be the Power Rangers like you guys!"

"You knew we were Power Rangers?" Ethan frowned.

"Yeah, Conner told me," Eric grinned and Conner whacked his brother upside the head.

"Conner, you know that's supposed to be a secret!" Kira yelled, making it Conner's turn to be whacked.

"Hey, he already suspected it anyway since he knew the Wind Rangers!" Conner protested. "Not my fault my twin's perceptive like me."

"Since when are you perceptive?" Ethan asked, smiling.

"Since when does he know how to use the word perceptive?" Kira laughed.

"Nice," Conner laughed as well, shaking his head. "Anyway, it's getting dark; we should head back to Hayley's Cyberspace. Besides, that fight worked my appetite up."

"Sounds good to me," Eric agreed and so Kira grabbed her guitar and the four teens were off.


	4. Chapter 4: Down One

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. _**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: DOWN ONE**_

"So that's your plan?" Ethan asked Eric as they walked down the dark street, a few paces behind Kira and Conner and out of earshot. "You wanna piss off Conner into making a move on Kira?"

"Yeah, I figure Conner's never really had to deal with jealousy before, being a popular jock and all…so it might be a turning point in what could be a relationship," Eric explained. "I know he's still in denial because he doesn't want to admit that he's fallen for a girl so completely different than the usual stereotype of girls that go out with jocks."

"You're pretty observant," Ethan commented. "Not at all like the jockey Conner, are you?"

"I told you guys already, I'm the good twin," Eric grinned, making Ethan laugh.

Once they arrived at Hayley's Cyberspace, which was now closed because it was so late, they finally had to part ways, after making plans to go catch a movie the following day. Ethan's car was parked closest, and he said his goodbyes before getting in and starting his vehicle.

Kira, Conner and Eric waved as Ethan drove off from Hayley's Cyberspace. Kira then turned to the twins.

"Despite being nearly frozen to death and getting my butt kicked, I had fun today," Kira smiled, making the boys laugh. "We should do it again sometime…y'know…minus the nearly frozen to death part."

"Agreed," Eric laughed, exchanging a small hug with her that made a chord tug inside Conner. He wasn't sure whether it was anger or…jealousy…but he wasn't happy about it.

His happiness returned a moment later however, when Kira wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Once again…thank you Con. If not for you I'd still be a popsicle."

"Aw it's not so bad, I mean, we coulda given you a name with a nice ring to it, y'know, like Kira-sicle," Conner laughed, keeping his arms around her and delaying their leave.

"Thanks but no thanks," Kira giggled – something which she did rarely – before dropping a casual peck on his cheek and slipping out of his embrace, making him miss her warm touch.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," she told them as she headed towards her car.

"See ya then!" Conner and Eric shouted, waving as she started up her car and waved before driving off. Eric then turned to grin at his brother.

"Well dude, I've been here not even a full day and I've already gotten you a date with the girl you like, plus you saved her from turning into a popsicle to which she's obviously grateful," Eric smirked as they started walking down the street (Eric's car was parked further away). "Albeit Ethan and I are there, but you're still going to the movies with her."

"Shove off, Eric, I don't like her," Conner muttered before adding a bit bitterly, "and she doesn't like me.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was a street over and driving at a steady pace. She frowned as the air in the car suddenly got cold and the windows began to ice over outside.

"What the--?" Kira trailed off, confused. She turned on the windshield wipers, not wanting to hit anything when they were covered in foggy ice. This brought into view the figure standing on the road in front of her.

Instinctively, she turned the steering wheel and the car careened out of the way. Unfortunately, there was a thick wall of ice that sprung to life in front of her, too close to miss and her car smashed into it, wheels screeching.

"Ow…," Kira mumbled, lifting her head from the air bag moments later.

She glanced upwards through the still-frozen window and could make out the figure that still stood there, unmoving. She groaned and winced as she sat up straight, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her whole right arm. She looked down at it and cursed, seeing it was dangling there a bit limply and was bleeding.

Her left hand scrabbled for the door handle and when she found it, she thrust the door open weakly, coughing from the debris of the front of the car that blew inside. Cursing lightly again, she used her only working hand (she couldn't get the other one to function, due to her shoulder which she figured was broken, and it was frustrating her to no end), and pulled herself out of the car. Unfortunately, one arm wasn't enough and her knees were weak from the impact and she fell right down onto them, crumpling and whimpering.

"Oopsie, did I make you crash and hurt yourself, sissy?" a familiar voice sneered and Kira groaned as she realized it was Allison, from earlier today. She craned her neck sideways and noticed she was right; the blonde girl was there, wearing the same ninja-like uniform from earlier with pink belt.

"What do you think?" Kira snapped, standing up – although she was a little wobbly. She let go of her shoulder, realizing it was broken and holding it was useless.

"Aw, you're hurt but you're still gonna make an effort just to fight me?" Allison cackled with laughter. "I'm flattered!"

_Eric and Conner are close…if I scream they'll hear me…especially if I use my Ptera Scream,_ Kira thought to herself. _I just have to find a reason…_

She glanced at her right arm and an idea hit her.

"Well I hope you feel flattered because I've had just about enough of you!" Kira yelled, rushing forward to meet Allison in a fight. As she expected, Allison delivered a blow with her left hand, meaning she hit Kira on her right shoulder.

"Ahh!" Kira screamed in agony, expertly using her Ptera Scream to make it echo through the streets and aiming it at Allison. The ice manipulator was thrown back into a lamp post.

_Please let them hear me…_, Kira thought desperately as Allison got to her feet.

"You shouldn't have done that sissy," Allison warned as she began walking towards Kira.

"Allison was it?" Kira asked, circling her to buy time. "Did I make you angry? I'm sorry, you're not going to turn all green and freaky are you?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but no," Allison smirked, her right hand behind her back as she came closer.

She tired to punch Kira with her left hand but the latter grabbed it with her good hand. This was her mistake and Allison's intent because the blonde brought her right fist up – which Kira noticed was covered in ice – and caught her on the side of the head, knocking her to the ground with ease.

Coughing out blood, cradling her right arm and cursing aloud, Kira pushed herself up a tiny bit, enough to see that her plan had worked. Down the street she could see Conner and Eric, running as fast as they could (well Conner wasn't using his super speed so it wasn't **his** fastest) and Kira grinned.

"Aww isn't that sweet? Your Knight In Shinning Armor and his twin brother have returned to aid you," Allison laughed. "Too bad they're too late."

"Wha--?" Kira never got to finish her sentence as Allison brought her fist down, hitting her in the head and effectively taking her down for the count.

"Kira!" Conner yelled as Allison placed a hand on the unconscious girl's back and waved, smiling mischievously before a sudden cold filled the air and –

_**CRACK!!**_

Suddenly, Allison, Kira and even the car were gone, leaving Conner and Eric to skid to a stop at the scene, the first of the two looking around wildly.

"No…no she can't…Kira!" Conner shouted, cupping his hands together and yelling around. "Kira! Kir—ow!"

Eric has whacked him upside the head and Conner whirled around to glare at him. "What?"

"They ported you idiot, who knows how far they are from here at this point." Eric explained. "Besides, you're gonna wake everyone up in the neighborhood if you haven't already."

"But Eric, she's got Kira!" Conner exclaimed angrily.

"I know, but it's seriously late and there's nothing we can do if we don't know where she went," Eric reminded him.

Conner sighed and fell to his knees where Kira had been lying, his heart falling when he noticed the blood on the ground. What had happened? Where had she taken Kira? Why hadn't he been faster? Why hadn't he run his best and caught her before she was taken away? He angrily cursed and slammed his fist against the ground.

"I failed her…," Conner muttered, angry with himself.

"C'mon bro, let's go home and tomorrow we can look for her," Eric offered, even if he had no idea how they were going to look for her.

"No," Conner stated through clenched teeth.

"Conner there's no sense in trying now, she's gone. We should sleep this over and come back tomorrow to look for—"

"I agree with trying to sleep this over, but tomorrow we go see old friends, I know they'll be able to help us," Conner told his brother, getting up despite his hands still being balled tightly into fists.

"Who?" Eric frowned.

"Hayley and Dr. O."


	5. Chapter 5: We Have Company

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

_**Chapter Five: WE HAVE COMPANY**_

"So you're telling me they just ported away out of nowhere?" Hayley asked Conner and Eric again as she, the twins and even Ethan (they'd called him as soon as they'd gotten home the previous night) walked up the driveway to Tommy Oliver's home, where the old Ranger Base was located, underground.

"Yeah, no clue how she does it, but she ported off and took Kira with her," Conner explained as calmly as possible. "We know she's got ice manipulation thought."

"Well that's unusual, I only know of three elements that are taught in a ninja-school," Hayley pondered aloud. "Air, Earth and Water. And you go to the very school, Eric, so if she was from there you would've recognized her right?"

"Yeah," Eric nodded as they finally reached the front door and Hayley knocked as loud as she could.

"Whoa Hayl, it's early in the morning, don't you think Dr. O's still snoozing?" Ethan said suddenly.

"Maybe, but he's got c at the high school so he needs to get his lazy rear out of bed anyway," Hayley muttered, knocking harder than before. Eric glanced at his twin questioningly but Conner merely shrugged, not knowing where she was getting this attitude either.

The door finally clicked open and a rather sleepy-looking Tommy Oliver stood there, still in his black cotton pj's.

"What in the world?" he frowned, seeing two of his former students and fellow Rangers, his old college friend and assistant to Power Ranger business…and a clone of one of the students?

"We need your help Tommy," Hayley began.

"Why, what's up?" he frowned, looking from one person before him to another.

"Kira's been kidnapped Dr. O!" Ethan exclaimed suddenly.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped? By whom?" Tommy asked, not quite getting what was going on.

"You still have the Ranger street camera installed on the roof of Cyberspace?" Conner asked urgently.

"Yes but what does—"

"It happened just down the street from Cyberspace so you can watch the video feed," Conner stated before trying to get in but Tommy blocked him.

"Why am I seeing two of you?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"My twin brother Eric," Conner replied. "He was with me when Kira was kidnapped."

"And does he know?" Tommy inquired, referring to the fact that they were former Power Rangers.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "I told him a long time ago."

"Conner…," Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "How many times have I told you that our Ranger secret **cannot** be told to those non-Rangers?"

"But Tommy—"

"No Conner, you're 21 now, you should know better," Tommy snapped.

"Dr. O, you don't understand!" Conner tried to explain but Tommy wouldn't listen.

"It was one of my first rules Conner! Have you forgotten already?" Tommy groaned. "What about the secrets? What about—"

"Thomas Dean Oliver!!" Hayley yelled, quieting him in an instant. Everyone blinked repeatedly – including Tommy – and stared at her. "You are so judgmental it is unbelievable. For starters, you're not the perfect Ranger yourself, you broke many rules."

"Yes but I was young and stupid, and I didn't have a teacher that taught me the ways and kept me from screwing up," Tommy explained. Hayley gave him a stern gaze. "Ok fine, so it wasn't **that** different."

"Exactly. And on top of that, you could at least give him the benefit of the doubt and let him explain. Then, maybe you would have found out that Eric knew suspected you as Rangers anyway, since he knows the Wind Rangers and goes to the Wind Ninja Academy as well," Hayley told him.

"Oh…wait he does?" Tommy frowned, looking at Eric.

"Yep, Earth Ninja," he smiled and just like they'd seen the Wind Rangers do a few years ago during their team up, Eric grabbed the fold of his clothing and off they came when he pulled, revealing his black ninja outfit with yellow lining underneath.

"Ninjas are so cool…," Ethan breathed, before getting jabbed in the ribs by Conner's elbow.

"Oh…oh…well I've made an idiot of myself, haven't I?" Tommy asked solemnly.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded.

"Kind of," Conner added.

Tommy turned his gaze on the two and glared at them.

"Uh…no, not that much!" Ethan sputtered.

"Yep!" Conner added quickly.

"Alright then, sorry I overacted Conner," Tommy sighed and Conner nodded. "Come on in guys."

Tommy led them inside and eventually down to the basement section, where the old Ranger Base was located. Supercomputer up against the wall with various screens, science machines scattered here and there with various uses and a sofa in the corner.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed…at all," Hayley stated a bit sadly.

"Seriously Dr. O, you should call a decorator or something," Conner laughed.

"Very nice Conner," Tommy shook his head as he booted up the computer, bringing loads of little blue screensaver logos of the school into view.

Hayley proceeded in typing away furiously, rifling through their connected video feeds until she found the one from the street outside and around Cyberspace.

"Now how far do I go back?" Hayley asked.

"Well we left your place at around…10:30," Eric told her.

Hayley nodded and inserted the time. The image on the screen then flashed until two figures came into view, as a car drove off. The two figures were Conner and Eric and they were talking.

_**-- Well dude, I've only been here less than a day and --**_

"Uh, next street over!" Conner exclaimed, pressing a button and scene shifted to that of Kira's car driving down the street. Eric smirked knowingly at his brother, who glared in return.

They watched the screen intently as Allison appeared out of nowhere and caused Kira's car to crash into an ice wall. They saw Kira get out of the car and speak with Allison. They all cringed when she hit Kira's broken arm and the latter used her Ptera Scream to knock Allison away.

"She just stood there and took the hit…why?!" Ethan frowned worriedly.

"She needed a reason to scream…to use her Ptera Scream. That way she could alert Eric and I…cuz she knew we were near," Conner stated, nearly choking on his words as he watched Allison hit Kira once more and knock her to the ground.

He turned away as Allison hit her again and they warped away before Conner could reach her. Guilt filled his heart again as he heard himself argue with Eric and talk of failing her.

Tommy turned the computer off as Hayley walked over to Conner with comforting words, telling him it wasn't his fault.

"It **is** my fault! I have **super speed** for God's sake! I could've run faster and caught her!!" Conner yelled. "Then we wouldn't be missing a team member!!"

"Don't worry Conner, you're not the only one who screwed up and failed her and who's missing a team member," a familiar voice said from behind the group that sounded a lot like Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger from Blue Bay Harbor that they'd met during a team-up a few years ago.

As the three former Rangers, Hayley and Eric turned around, they realized it was in fact Blake standing just inside the doorway. And with him were Hunter Bradley, Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Cam Watanabe.


	6. Chapter 6: Where?

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

**CHAPTER SIX : WHERE**

"Whoa…wait…why are you guys here?" Ethan asked.

"Because like you, we've had a team member abducted," Cam stated calmly.

"That's why Tori's not here?" Conner asked, noticing now that the only female member of the Wind Rangers was missing.

"Yeah, she's been kidnapped as well," Shane replied, nodding. "By some chick named Allison."

"Her too? That's weird…why would Allison kidnap Kira and Tori?" Hayley inquired, frowning "What happened guys?"

"Well we're not sure, all of us were out of town for different reasons," Hunter answered. "I was teaching at the Thunder Academy, Dustin and Blake were at a motocross tournament competing, and Shane was at a skateboard competition. Cam was the only one at the Academy with Tori, since he's headmaster and Tor's a teacher. He came to get us after it happened."

"So what, she just showed up and kidnapped Tori, just like that?" Conner asked intently.

"No, she attacked the school with these half-animal half-human monsters, and she was looking for someone," Cam explained. "Tori and I went to face her to defend the school, and we got separated when the monsters made a circle around her and Allison's battle. Next thing I knew, there was a loud noise, and Allison and her monsters were gone, Tori with them."

"That's like what she tried to do when we faced her in the park!" Ethan interrupted with shock.

"So then what happened Cam?" Hayley asked helpfully.

"Well I was able to track Tori's old morpher, since she still wears it like the rest of us, and managed to pinpoint Allison's path, which stopped here in Reefside. I knew I had to get the others, so I sent one of the top students to investigate, one that knew the area well from childhood."

At this, the former Dino Rangers and Hayley slowly turned to look at Eric, who was grinning sheepishly.

"So you didn't come here to visit, did you Eric?" Conner asked, smirking with glee at finding out he'd been right about being suspicious of his brother.

"Wait…you were playing us all along?!" Ethan cried.

"No, wait!" Eric exclaimed. "Cam asked for someone to follow Allison and when my friends and I – cuz we were the top students – found out that she had gone to Reefside, I volunteered before any of them because I knew you and mom lived here."

Conner eyed his brother with obvious doubt.

"Honestly!" Eric cried, looking to Cam for help.

"He's right, I was actually gonna send Tally until Eric told me he wanted to go," Cam nodded and Eric smiled gratefully.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up, we're clearly all going to be here awhile until we find out where Allison took them…," Tommy stated, looking at all the former Rangers before him. "Unless you guys know where she is…"

"No, unfortunately, when I went to get the others, I wasn't able to keep Tor's morpher on lock, meaning I'll have to get it back online," Cam explained, walking over to the computer where Hayley and Ethan sat. He set to helping them with the computerized search, his fingers flying across the keyboard. With not only the code to track Tori's morpher, but now the code to track Kira's, all three computer geniuses had new hope and a strong determination.

"See, I told you I did come to visit you, I used trailing Allison as an opportunity and excuse to see you and mom," Eric grinned at Conner.

"Sure it wasn't the opposite?" Conner mumbled.

"Dude what is your problem with me? We were always the closest of brothers," Eric stated seriously.

"We are, it's just since you got here you've…well you've…," Conner stammered. Although he was mad and disagreeing with his brother at the moment, he didn't want to admit something he'd been denying all along.

"I've been hitting on your girl," Eric whispered, leaning closer so only Conner could hear him. His twin's eyes narrowed but before he could speak, Eric added. "I know you deny it, and I know it's because she's different, but bro, trust me, we can all see it. It's because she's different that I'm glad, and that I was hitting on her, because you gotta make a move before sooner or later she's gone."

"How can you tell all this?" Conner asked just as quietly.

"Because, you're my brother, and I've known you all my life. Because of this, I know that since you met her, you've changed," Eric explained.

"How exactly have I changed, Eric?" Conner inquired, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"For one thing, you're a lot nicer and less conceited," Eric pointed out. "And besides, the fact that you've fallen for Kira, who is the total opposite of girls you normally date, is a sign all on it's own that you've changed."

"Maybe…," Conner sighed, shaking his head.

"Just don't screw it up," Eric added. "Don't miss you chance."

"Alright, thanks bro," Conner nodded sincerely.

There were moments of silence before Dustin looked around and frowned.

"Hey guys…where's Kira?" Dustin asked.

"Oh God!" everyone chorused, slapping their hands to their foreheads.

-- PR – NSDT --

"Uhh man…my head," Kira groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Large fluorescent lights shone above her and she shielded her eyes with her hands. Pain throbbed in her right shoulder and she glanced down, noticing her broken shoulder had been put in a sling and then reached to her head, feeling it had been bandaged.

The room around her was grey, nearly white in the light, and the only things in the room were two concrete beds – one of which she lay on – and a large super computer. It was then that she sat up slowly (cursing against the pain) and looked around that she noticed there was someone on the other bed – Tori Hanson.

"What the--?" Kira frowned, confused.

She noticed that Tori didn't look much better then she did. Her leg was bandaged at her ankle, and she had a horrid bruise on her neck, like she'd been choked before obviously passing out.

Kira swung her legs off the concrete bed and walked over to Tori's bedside. She hadn't seen the girl from Blue Bay Harbor, who was a year older, in a least a year. She knew everyone else, like Conner and Ethan and the others, hadn't seen Tori and the rest of the Ninja Rangers in about three years, and other than Tori, neither had Kira.

The reason for this was that about a year ago, Kira and Tori had been called back into Ranger action by the Sentinel Knight. They had been transported to another area – and possibly another time – and the Sentinel Knight had given their morpher power again. This had been in order to help the Overdrive Rangers, and Kira and Tori had been fighting together as Retro Rangers, alongside others like Bridge of the S.P.D Rangers, whom Kira had met twice beforehand.

Kira was pulled from her memories when Tori stirred, mumbling and groaning in pain. She opened her blue eyes and looked up at Kira, a frown crossing her features.

"Kira Ford?" Tori inquired, confused. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Kira shrugged, looking around. "Last I remember was I was fighting some crazy blonde girl with Ice Powers named Allison."

"Same here," Tori nodded, sitting up slowly, wincing against the pain. "She attacked the Academy so I thought that's what she was after, but I soon found out she was there for me. And from the looks of it you put up a fight like I did."

"Yeah…," Kira mumbled sadly, touching her bandaged arm with the good one. "So, you any good with computers?"

"Cam's taught me a bit…why?" Tori frowned. Silently, Kira pointed at the super computer against the wall. "Oh."

"I guess that if we put our minds to it, we can figure out something about where we are," Kira pointed out and Tori nodded.

"Although I may need a bit of help," Tori commented, motioning to her bandaged ankle as she tried to stand and wobbled.

"Deal," Kira nodded, offering her hand.

With Kira's help, she and Tori made it over to the computer, where the Water Ninja found a nice stable place to lean against. They then found a way to turn on the computer, causing many little camera screens to pop into view, which were no doubt images from all over…wherever they were.

"It looks like were in some sort of facility," Tori commented as Kira enlarged some of the screens to get a better look. Everything was of the same bland grey colors as the walls here, and as such, bore to emblems or distinctive lettering that might aid the girls in finding out where they were.

"Except it's impossible to tell where," Kira point out with annoyance.

"Well our captors probably wouldn't want us to know where we are in case we could reach the others," Tori stated. "And Allison pretty much killed any literal fighting chance we had, me having what appears to be a nearly-broken ankle and you a broken arm."

"This is frustrating; we need to get out of here before God-only-knows what happens to us and we have no way of doing so," Kira groaned, banging her fist against the keyboard.

"I highly doubt destroying the computer will help your search Sissy," a familiar voice chided and both Rangers turned to see Allison standing just inside the doorway, smirking.

"Allison is correct," said another voice as Kira and Tori noticed a man standing in the shadows of the doorframe, only able to distinguish a most unsettling smile upon his lips. "Welcome home girls."


	7. Chapter 7: Truth & Consequences

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. J

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: TRUTH & CONSEQUENCES**_

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'welcome home?'" Kira frowned. "What kind of 'home' is this dump?"

"This 'dump' used to be a very nice house, once upon a little time," the old man stated (for the voice was obviously that of both a man, and an elderly figure). "And it was once yours."

"Mine?" Kira scoffed.

"Hers as well," the old man pointed at Tori as he stepped through the door and the girls saw that he was dressed in the same black robes as his monsters and Allison, and had a crimson colored belt. "You used to live here, along with Allison too."

"Listen dude…wow I can't believe I just said dude, stupid Conner, you're rubbing off on me…," she shook her head clear and returned to the subject. "Listen old man, I've lived with my mom in the same house in Reefside for all my life, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So have I, except in my case its Blue Bay Harbor, and I've lived with my father," Tori added.

"And have neither of you wondered about your other parent, about where they may be or why they are not living with you?" the man smirked.

"I was always told they had left because both parents had agreed it was better for the family," both Kira and Tori answered at the same time, looking at one another with shock afterwards.

"Exactly," the old man smiled. "Little Victoria Mai and Kira Emily Ford-Hanson."

"Excuse me?" Kira turned on the man and Allison, frowning. "What did you just call me?"

"Your full names, is it not?" he smiled.

"Yes…well no…just Hanson," Tori answered.

"And just Ford here," Kira added.

"Ah, your father's last name, correct Victoria?" he inquired as Allison laughed a little to herself behind him. Tori nodded slowly and he smirked again before looking at Kira. "And is it your mother's maiden name?"

"Yeah…," Kira nodded slowly, glancing at the equally shocked and confused Tori. "But it's not possible that we're…that we're sisters…is it?"

"Oh it's very possible Kira," the man grinned wickedly. "Which is why I say this was once your home, when you three lived as a happy family."

"So you mean…_she's_ our sister?" Tori asked, jabbing a finger towards Allison.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And who the heck are you to know so damn much, old geezer?" Kira snapped, becoming more irritated with every step the conversation took that confused or shocked her.

"My name is Terrance, and my relation to you all is of no importance, except that I know what I must," he smirked again.

"How…how did it happen then?" Tori asked suddenly. "If we were three sisters before, which is hard enough to believe without proof, how is it that we now live in separate places?"

"When you were no more than two Victoria, Kira was one, and Allison was three," Terrance began, giving the two Rangers the answer to their silent question of age range of the third girl, "your parents discovered a little family secret that meant their daughters would be involved in a plot to conquer the world. They knew that the only way to protect them from this was to separate them, so your father took you, Tori, and moved to a different house in Blue Bay Harbor. Your mother Christine took you, Kira, and moved to Reefside. And finally, Allison was sent to me to remain under my care in your nice little house."

"And what exactly happened to the 'nice house' you were saying this used to be? Looks more like a test facility or jail," Tori commented

"Terrance created a novel base with our old home sisters," Allison said childishly. "It has all the old comforts of home, just…more modern."

"Looks creepy if you ask me," Kira rolled her eyes. "And from the looks of it, Terrance, you're pretty crappy as raising her like model parents, she's evil now, just like you."

"No, she just knows the right path to take in order to succeed in the events to come," Terrance laughed – an eerie hollow sound.

"And what events, may I ask, are to come?" Tori inquired, eyes narrowed as they moved back and forth from the smirking Allison and Terrance.

"You will find out soon enough, little Tori," Terrance cackled mischievously. He motioned to Allison, and the girl nodded, before turning to her sisters and smiling wickedly. Slowly, but surely, she advanced.

**_-- PR – NSDT --_**

"This is stupid, while we're sitting around on our butts waiting for those three to get a damn location, God-only-knows what's happening to Kira," Conner mumbled irritably.

"And Tori," Blake pointed out with a similar tone.

"And Tori," Conner nodded, agreeing.

The former Red Dino Ranger and Navy Thunder Ranger sat upstairs in Tommy's living room on a couch, brooding about their missing objects of affection. They had been doing this in the basement previously, hovering at the computers and badgering Hayley, Cam and Ethan to work faster to find the location. Finally, Hayley had got to fed up about their gloomy and irritably plaintive attitude and she'd sent them upstairs, refusing to let them back in unless they got a location lock.

So here the boys sat, in front of the TV, trying to find something that would take their mind off of the missing girls. Unfortunately, Tommy had satellite and the only channels he bothered to order were about Science, Discovery or Sports. Even the fact that the sports channels were covering either Soccer or Motocross didn't manage to help their mood (something which Dustin remarked was really sad when he'd come upstairs for a drink and seen them like this).

"You know what's even more stupid?" Conner inquired and Blake pulled his eyes away from the random hole in pillow cushion he'd been staring at to look at Conner.

"What?" Blake arched an eyebrow.

"I don't think that Allison would've been able to teleport very far all those times, since she had the monsters with her as well, and so she could've gone to any sort of base-like structure between here and Blue Bay Harbor, y'know, because it'd be more practical," Conner stated.

"Your point?" Blake mumbled patiently.

"There's like over a dozen empty warehouses and old abandoned facilities between here and Blue Bay Harbor that could hide that many monsters, and yet instead of going to check them, we're sitting here, doing _abso-freakin-lutely nothing_," Conner finished.

"Wow, you're right…," Blake sighed. Then, he frowned. "Wait a sec, aren't you the dumb jock of the group?"

"Yeah…," Conner nodded, lost in thought. He shrugged. "Can't be from Ethan, smartness don't rub off on me from him. Must've been hanging around Kira so much I've picked up a bit of brains…"

A dead silence filtered through as the mention of Kira brought the thought of the missing girls to both boys' minds and they slumped further into their seats, sighing.

"This is stupid," Blake agreed.

"Yeah…if the others really wanna waster their time using some lame search program thing to find them, that's fine with me, but I think we should be out there looking," Conner muttered.

"I agree," Blake nodded. "So why don't we? I mean, the others are all in the basement anyway, busy, and since we're not allowed down there thanks to caring more than them, we should be able to go, right? They won't even notice we're gone."

Conner looked at him as if he'd just said the most brilliant thing on the planet. "I like how you think," he smirked, getting up as Blake did.

"And I don't," Tommy stated as the boys turned around and realized he was standing in the doorway to the basement.

"How long have you been there Dr. O?" Conner inquired.

"Long enough to realize there's a lecture I should've given you guys a long time ago that I didn't," Tommy sighed. "At least not to the point I wanted to."

"Oh boy…," Conner rolled his eyes. One thing he'd learned during their time as Power Rangers was that Tommy Oliver and Lectures did _not_ go well together.

"Sit," Tommy ordered and both boys complied, sitting on the couch as Tommy came to stand in front of them, turning off the TV.

"What's the lecture on this time Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"It's about liking another teammate," Tommy replied and both boys exchanged glances before opening their mouths to state the same thing. Tommy beat them to the punch. "Don't go telling me you don't, because it's clearly obvious you do. Why else would you be freaking out more than the others at the loss of Kira and Tori?"

This, incidentally, shut both Conner and Blake up.

"One rule that I should've imposed long ago, if I didn't already, is that when you're a Power Ranger, and you have archenemies that are trying to take over the world – which is what they're _always_ trying to do – you _never_ get involved," Tommy began. "Because your enemies can use the person you like against you and to hurt you, which isn't what's happened here, I don't think, but it's similar in many ways."

"I thought there were only _three_ golden rules Dr. O," Conner grinned cheekily. "Never use your powers for personal gain, never escalate a fight unless the enemy does first, and never reveal your secret identity to non-Rangers. On my count, there is both nothing about dating in that, and you've broken all of those rules yourself."

"I think Conner's right, from stories I've heard," Blake nodded. "You used to work to the bad guys when you were first a Ranger, so you did in fact use your powers for personal gain, and you escalated a fight first, _and_ you told a non-Ranger about your identity – Hayley."

"Oh, and he's been involved with a teammate before!" Conner shouted, proudly telling his former teacher off. "Her name was Kimberly and she was the original Pink Ranger!"

"That's _enough_!" Tommy bellowed. "I realize I'm not the best example of rule-following myself, because as you both _kindly_ pointed out, I've broken them at one point during my Ranger years. But that's _exactly_ why I always tell you guys to follow them; because I know what the consequences can be when things like that happen."

"And at this point I think its' time to remind you of what can happen when you get emotionally attached to a teammate when you're a Ranger," Tommy went on.

"But we're not even Rangers anymore!" Blake exclaimed. "It's been three years since our team-up, and us Ninja Rangers had already lost our Rangers powers by then, we only had enough juice for one more morph. And you Dino Rangers defeated Mesagog later on, losing your morphing abilities afterwards."

"Who said I was talking about you two as the Rangers?" Tommy inquired, and the hearts of both boys skipped a beat.

"What?!" both Blake and Conner exclaimed, eyes wide. "Does that mean…are saying that…"

"Yes, Kira and Tori are still Rangers, they can still Morph," Tommy nodded.

"How is that possible?!" Conner exclaimed.

"They lost their powers along with us!" Blake added.

"They did, that I don't deny," Tommy sighed, turning on his TV. It flicked into life on the sports channel, which was covering hockey at the moment, before pressing an odd looking purple button and the screen flickered again, switching to the familiar logo that the screens in the basement bore. "A friend of mine from San Angeles, Andrew Hartford, is the dispatcher for the current Power Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers. About a year ago, their Morphing Grid went offline, and they lost their powers, so in order to protect something of value to them – gems of the Corona Aurora – the Sentinel Knight called upon former Rangers with his powers. Kira, along with Tori, and three other male Rangers, were recruited and given back their powers by the Sentinel Knight."

Tommy pressed another button or two and a video feed appeared on his TV screen, it showed six teenagers with black outfits that each had different color outlines on them, as well as two men and what Blake and Conner guessed to be the Sentinel Knight. They were at Stonehenge and it was glowing. Suddenly, in the middle, five figures began to materialize and it didn't take long for Conner and Blake to spot Kira and Tori, since they were the only females among the group and we wearing their tell-tale colors – yellow for Kira and light blue for Tori.

"So is that why you're getting Hayley and the others to track the Morpher signals? Because Tori and Kira's will be much stronger than ours, because their morphing powers are still intact?" Conner inquired and Tommy nodded, before motioning for them to quiet down and look at the screen.

The five Rangers were introduced to the Overdrive Rangers, as well as one another, and Conner's eyes widened when he spotted Bridge, much like Kira did onscreen.

"Isn't he…didn't he…he seems…have we…?" Conner stammered incoherently.

"Bridge Carson, S.P.D Ranger, usually Green, but the Sentinel Knight pegged him before he changed ranks," Tommy replied. "You, Ethan and Kira met him and the other Rangers when a monster from the future brought you forward in time, to where the Space Patrol Delta Rangers governed."

"I don't remember this but he…seems familiar," Conner scratched his head, lost in thought.

"That's because your memories were wiped, but not your morphers, which I recorded when you came back, as such to chronicle what was erased," Tommy explained. "You met them again - we all did - when they came here, to follow a monster that had traveled back in time through a time portal."

Again Conner opened his mouth to say that he didn't remember that either, but Tommy stopped him. "They wiped that too."

"Oh," Conner said.

"Then how do you remember?" Blake inquired.

"Reefside has a bunch of cameras branched to this Ranger Base, so I pretty much found all the evidence I needed, and put together with what Ethan, Conner and Kira experienced when they went into the future, I chronicled it all," Tommy explained. "That's also how I have a video of them in the Ranger files, because of what cameras had captured that memory did not."

"Wow…okay Dr. O, now all this talk about erasing memories and time traveling, and seeing people I've met before but don't remember is starting to make my brain hurt," Conner groaned. "What happened to that lecture you were giving us?"

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten," Tommy chuckled and Blake glared at Conner, who smiled sheepishly. "Look, I know you don't want to hear it, and I know that I can't tell you not to get involved and that it's against the rules, because that would make me a hypocrite, so I won't."

"Cool!" Conner and Blake cheered, thinking they were free.

"But I will tell you this," Tommy stated firmly, turning off the TV again and looking at them seriously. "Just be careful of your actions, I know that feelings like this can sometimes get in the way of things, and that it can sometimes make your head spin in ways you wish it wouldn't, but you have to stay focused, you can't be reckless and go throw yourself into danger because your girl is out there, somewhere. You have to have some calm, and wait for a solution to saving them that is safer to both yourselves, and probably them."

"We understand Dr. O," Conner nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," Blake agreed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until something comes up."

"Tommy! Tommy we've got it!" Hayley exclaimed as she and Cam ran up the stairs, the other Rangers not far behind. "We've got a lock on their Morphers' locations!"

"Something like that?" Tommy smiled at the two boys, who nodded eagerly, knowing the time for waiting was over, and the time for saving was soon to come.


	8. Chapter 8: Number 6 & The Rescue Mission

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: NUMBER SIX & THE RESCUE MISSION**_

Tori whimpered as the leather straps around her shoulders, stomach and legs were tightened, fastening her to the concrete bed, which, when Terrance pressed a button on the super computer panel, rose to make Tori stand, of sorts. She cursed lightly under her breath and attempted to wriggle free, causing Allison to laugh as she watched from where she stood beside her. Kira was in much the same dilemma nearby on her own concrete bed.

"It's no use sissy, you can't get out," Allison mocked, grinning. "You get to stay put and watch our parts in the master's plan play out."

"Hush now Allison; let's not tell them too much about this shall we?" Terrance ushered the girl away from her sisters, who exchanged mirrored glanced of anxiety towards the matter. Because Allison and Terrance spoke to one another about their plans in riddles and cryptic messages that meant nothing to the two Rangers, they were at a loss and had no idea what was going on.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him, when this is clearly not a good idea!" Tori yelled with a mix of anger towards the two, and worry for her and Kira's safety.

"Because sissy, it's part of our destiny," Allison smiled as she walked over to make sure Kira's leather straps were tightly placed as well.

"Yeah well right now I'm thinking our destiny stinks," Kira muttered, trying to spit at the other blonde girl but she iced it before it reached her, causing the icicle to fall to the ground and shatter.

"That wasn't very nice," Allison frowned childishly. She walked back over to stand by Terrance.

"Neither are you but you don't see me whining about it," Kira snapped. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be older than me and Tor? You act like you're five."

"Wait a moment…she exaggerates emotions and expressions…just like…she's under a mind control spell isn't she?" Tori asked Terrance, who at first looked aghast, then rearranged his face to look pleased and mischievous.

"Had experience with the matter have you?" Terrance grinned.

"Once or twice," Tori and Kira nodded together.

"Wonderful," Terrance cackled with evil laughter. "Ever been under a spell yourself?"

Both Yellow and Blue Rangers looked puzzled for a moment, before shaking their heads.

"Well, there's a first for everything," Terrance smirked and both girls' eyes widened.

"Wait, you can't," Tori exclaimed. "Cam told me about the powers and abilities of Ranger morphers and the connection to their wearer once. The good power of a Ranger keeps the evil of other's and their mind control out of our heads."

"Exactly! Wait…It does?" Kira frowned, never having of heard of this before.

"Yep," Tori grinned proudly.

"Which is exactly why those lovely crystals will be leaving you now," Terrance glared maliciously as Allison walked towards her sisters again.

Within seconds of struggle, Wind Morpher and Dino Gem Bracelet were taken from their respectful owners as a sinister gleam flashed across Terrance's eyes. Allison obediently took them back to him.

"Allison stop it, this is wrong and you know it!" Kira yelled angrily.

"It's part of our destiny sissy, all of us together, fighting for a cause!" Allison laughed, placing the morphers on a table that rose from the ground when Terrance pressed a button on the computer.

"This is the wrong cause Ali!" Tori yelled, hoping familiarity of a nickname might get through the obvious mental spell Terrance had cast on her.

"Quiet Miss Victoria," Terrance snapped, pressing another button that caused the straps tying Kira and Tori down to tighten.

"Ow! Oh c'mon, she said it not me!" Kira groaned and Tori eyed her a bit angrily. The Yellow Dino Ranger grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Now dear, time to have your dear sisters join us," Terrance smiled evilly. "Allison, if you would be so kind."

"Of course," Allison giggled. "Time to be a family again!"

She covered her right fist in ice, hardened and gleaming in the fluorescent light. Smiling once again, she brought her fist down as hard as she could, steadying the Dino Gem and Wind Morpher in place with her left hand.

Kira and Tori cringed, waiting to feel the power leave them as their morphers were destroyed but it never came. There was however a brilliant flash of light that nearly blinded them all, causing them to close their eyes against the brightness.

Seconds later, the light faded and everyone blinked repeatedly, their eyes re-adjusting to normality. That was when the girls gasped and Terrance swore loudly. There on the floor lay Allison, her eyes closed, her limbs sprawled, a peaceful look on her face. Kira's Dino Gem and Tori's morpher were still on the table, completely unharmed and glowing their respectful blue and yellow colors.

"What in the hell?" Terrance yelled angrily. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"What happened to her?" Tori inquired, confused.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as lost as you," Kira shrugged (well, shrugged as best she could with the straps around her). "It looks like our morphers…"

Whatever she had been about to say was interrupted when the three conscious people in the room stared at Allison, who had suddenly begun to glow pink. The glow started out at her fingertips and quickly traveled up her arms where it crawled to her chest and stopped to cover her heart.

It pulsed repeatedly, glowing brighter and brighter until suddenly, it stopped and a beam shot out of her chest, resting in mid-air. There, it pulsed again and again and again until suddenly, in a huge flash of pink, it materialized into a gem of a size that would fit in someone's palm.

"Oh my god…," Kira gasped.

"What? What is it?" Tori asked, looking wildly from the unconscious Allison and the glowing pink gem that hovered above her, to Kira.

"That's…the stone there…it's…," Kira stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. "That's a Dino Gem."

"What?!" Tori and Terrance yelled together.

"Look at it Tor, and look at mine, on the table," Kira tried to point, but her hands were obviously tied down too tight. "It looks the same, just a different color!"

"That's impossible Kira, that would mean that she's…that Allison's a…," Tori didn't want to finish her sentence.

"It makes sense," Kira began despite Tori's shock. "She's our sister, which means if Terrance hadn't gotten hold of her, she probably would've ended up living with me or you. And if it was me, then she probably would've become a Ranger like me, or at least known about it."

"What about if she'd gone with me?" Tori inquired.

"Then maybe she would've been one of you guys. But listen, Wind Ranger count is what? Three, plus two Thunders and one Samurai, that makes six Rangers," Kira explained. "We Dino Rangers have three main, plus Tommy, and then the White Dino which is Trent. That makes five! We don't have a sixth member!"

"Oh my god, you're right!" Tori gasped, seeing that Kira had indeed made a perfectly valid point. "So…Allison…our sister really is one of us…she's…"

"A Power Ranger," Terrance cackled with evil laughter, the familiar sinister gleam in his eyes. Kira and Tori's faces immediately fell seeing this. "My very own Power Ranger."

An eerie silence settled over the room but didn't last long, as Allison suddenly groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Oh god…my head feels like someone dropped a freakin' anvil on it," she mumbled as she sat up slowly, a hand on her head.

Her eyes widened as she came face-to-face with her Dino Gem, which was still glowing with a fierce pink light that rivaled that of the blue and yellow glows on the table a few feet away. She stared at it for a moment before becoming aware of the presence of three other people in the room with her. She looked up and frowned, seeing Kira and Tori strapped up and Terrance grinning like a mad man.

"What's going on?" Allison inquired, still frowning as she looked around at everyone.

"It's alright dear, you've just been roughed up a bit. I got you to destroy your sisters' morphers remember?" Terrance smiled sweetly (something Kira and Tori noticed he did when he spoke to Allison and they guessed it was because of her mind control.) "Apparently it didn't work but it did bring out your special power. Your Dino Gem morpher. You're just like your sisters dear; a Power Ranger."

Allison frowned at him again. Either she didn't get it, or there was something she didn't understand properly. Tori and Kira exchanged glances, trying to figure out which was the case here. Her frown faded when she looked at the gem hovering in front of her, and then at her sisters. She took a deep breath and outstretched her hand, taking the gem and looking it over. It was still glowing.

She looked up at Terrance and smiled sweetly. "A Power Ranger? Well that's cool. Guess all this work wasn't for nothing."

"Perfect point dear," Terrance grinned, holding a hand out to her so that he could help her up and lead her to the table with the morphers. "Now, with your Ranger Powers, you should definitely be able to break your sisters' morphers so that my magic will work. Then you'll be a family again, just like we planned."

Allison stared at his hand for a moment, almost looking confused as to what she should do with it. Then, using her free hand, she pushed herself up to her feet. "I'm alright, thank you though," she smiled, and Terrance returned the smile. "Just had a little blank after that blast. A little fuzzy here."

She examined the Dino Gem in her palm, and walked over to the table to look at Tori and Kira's morphers. "So Tori and Kira's morphers reacted with my dormant gem somehow, and pulled it out of my power core. Interesting…"

"Yes, it is," Terrance mused, walking over to Kira and Tori and grinning up at them madly. "Now, with your lovely Ranger strength that I hear you Power freaks so aptly possess, please, dispose of your sisters' trinkets so we can get on with this."

She paused for a moment, frowning at him. Then smiled. "Of course, Terrance."

Because he was watching Kira and Tori evilly, he wasn't able to notice Allison looked at him oddly after he spoke, and he wasn't paying attention to her answer or her. But the Blue and Yellow Rangers did, and they also noticed something else, something that clicked in both their minds simultaneously. _Allison was speaking like an adult._

Allison raised her right hand – the one that didn't have her pink Dino Gem in it – and iced it over. Tori and Kira exchanged glances again. Their looks were not filled with worry and dread, but with hope and excitement.

Before anyone could react – namely Terrance – a beam of ice shot from Allison's palm and hit him square in the back, sending him flying across the room and into the wall behind Kira and Tori's cement beds.

"Whoa," Kira breathed, watching as Allison shook her hand free of stray ice and smiled up at them.

"Yeah sorry about that, if I had to hear him call me '_dear_' one more time and talk to me like some stupid five-year-old, I was gonna go nuts!" Allison chuckled, grabbing up their morphers and walking over to them.

"Wait, what's going on? Are you really helping us now?" Kira asked as Allison began untying the leather straps and they dropped to their feet, rubbing their stomachs and shoulders.

"Yep, now that my head's cleared up," Allison nodded. She handed them both their morphers. "Thanks to those…and mine."

"Of course! It makes sense!" Tori exclaimed, taking her morpher and placing it back into its comfortable position on her wrist, as Kira did with her Dino Gem Bracelet.

"Am I missing something here?" Kira asked, frowning. Tori pointed to her head, then to her morpher, and did the same to Allison and finally it clicked. "Oh right! The rule about Ranger morphers keeping alien forces out of their minds! When our morphers reacted and brought out the power of Ali's, the connection that was created severed the mental bond between Terrance and Allison through mind control!"

"Exactly," Allison smiled. "So now that I'm normal again I uh…well…I realize this probably isn't the time but better now than later when we might be busy. Sorry for everything I did, all the pain I caused."

Tori glanced down at her wrapped ankle (which by now was feeling much better due to a serum Terrance had injected them with after strapping her and Kira to the concrete slabs) and Kira at her shoulder (which again, felt better with serum flowing through her veins).

"Don't worry about it," Kira said kindly. "Normally we don't forgive enemies, but then again, you were under mind control so it's not your fault."

"Thank god, because what I hated about his mind control was that not only did he treat me like some five-year-old – making me act like one because of his attitude mentally affecting mine – but that I could see, hear and feel everything I did, but couldn't do anything about it," Allison stated miserably.

"Well now that's that said and done, we can talk more about this later," Tori pointed out. "Right now, we gotta get outta here before something else goes downhill against us."

"Too late," Terrance affirmed and all three girls whirled around to see that he now stood at the open doorway – and that his army of monsters were crowded around him, waiting for their command to attack.

"Like Terrance waking up and bringing his freakishly ugly mutated army down here to get us?" Kira muttered.

"Something like that," Tori sighed.

"Now, my severed mind control to Allison put aside, this may take a bit longer than expected," Terrance stated firmly, and his monsters began to twitch with excitement and anticipation. "No matter, they can do this by force if they must, but I **will** have you three by my side. I **will** complete my plans and you **will** fulfill your destiny of—"

**BOOM!!!**

Suddenly, cutting Terrance's evil monologue off, the ceiling exploded over by the super computer, chunks of the gray-white cement shattering into even smaller bits as they hit the floor. The girls screamed slightly, covering their heads and ducking down, and Terrance merely hid behind a monster or two.

Allison recovered from the blast first, having been the one to shelter her and her sisters with an ice shield, and looked up to see the dust clearing to reveal the form of four guys. Two of them were fairly tall and had messy brown hair, one darker than the other, and looked almost identical. One of the others was the same height, but had spiky black hair, and the fourth was a bit shorter, with spiky black hair.

"Friends of yours?" Allison coughed, nodding her head in the direction of the intruders.

"Guys!" Kira yelled happily, standing up. She shot back down just as quickly, but this time screaming in agony as a blast from one of the monsters had just hit her in the shoulder. Allison and Tori cringed seeing her wound freshly re-opened, as Kira whimpered and held on tight, trying to stem the bleeding. "Ok…not such a good idea," she mumbled weakly.

"You think?!" Tori chided.

"Don't worry Rangers; we're getting you out of here!" they heard someone yell, and Kira and Tori recognized the voice to be Tommy's. Then came the roar of the monsters and the crumbling of more ceiling and lightning crackling and wind whooshing and a loud crack that they all knew too well to be someone porting.

And then, just like that, it was all over. Silence reigned supreme in the room, except for the shuffling footsteps of the guys. The three girls weren't paying attention to them however; they were paying attention to Kira – and her horribly bleeding shoulder.

She was cursing and swearing in pain left, right and centre, and Tori had helped her wrap her black jacket around it as best she could to try and stem the flow of blood.

"Stupid f&$#$ old man and his stupid f&$#$ monsters and – god dammit what are you doing?!" Kira yelled as Allison unwrapped the jacket around her sister's shoulder and iced-over her hands, bringing them close to the wound.

"I'm closing up the wound, so that we can stop the bleeding," Allison explained. "This will hurt – a lot."

"A…alright," Kira nodded. Just then, the guys found them in their little corner. Before Allison could even bring her ice-covered hands to the wound, a guy wearing a navy blue T-shirt with short black hair grabbed the back of her ninja-robes, hauling her to her feet and back a few paces.

"Wha—hey!" Allison squeaked in shock, and Kira and Tori looked up, confused.

"Lookie here, little Ice Queen's boss and monsters left her all alone," Blake chuckled, his voice thick with anger.

"Hey, get off!" Allison snapped, pulling out of his grasp. "No need to be to rough!"

"Oh and you beating Kira senseless just to kidnap her isn't rough?" Conner yelled, stepping up.

"Hello! I'm right here and perfectly alright!!!" Kira shouted, then Conner looked down at her shoulder with a skeptic look. "Uh…that was actually your fault…sorta…a monster really but…whatever it wasn't her and she's good now, so lay off!"

Conner and Blake hesitated a moment before letting Allison got and the older girl snorted her annoyance as she patted her clothes back to normal working fold. She then crouched down beside her sister and held her hands on the wound again.

Kira quickly placed the sleeve of her jacket in her mouth and bit down against the pain that would've made her cry out. The others cringed seeing her muffled scream, and Allison made it as quick as possible, creating a solid yet thin layer of ice over the wound.

"You're good sis, just try not to move it too much," Allison stated, standing up and she and Tori helped Kira to her feet afterwards.

"Thanks sisters," Kira smiled and the guys all frowned.

"Sisters? What are you talking about?" Eric asked, as he and Tommy came into view behind Blake and Conner.

"We'll explain later, right now, we need to get Kira's shoulder and my ankle serious attention," Tori announced and the guys nodded their agreement.

As they walked towards the opening where they guys had burst through earlier, Tori left Kira's side to lean on Blake, finding it hard to put pressure on it after falling down from the blast impact. This left Kira with an empty side that Conner immediately filled, and Allison let her go with a smile, watching the taller soccer jock ask if she was alright and exchange friendly banter all while never losing his support of her (which she didn't really need since her shoulder was damaged not her leg or ankle or foot).

"Hey, I'm Eric," the Earth Ninja fell into step beside Allison after they'd all climbed out and the smiled at him.

"I know, and I know you already know me," Allison replied. "You were at the school where Tori taught. And you were also there both times I tried to kidnap Kira."

"Good point…why again are you tagging along?" he asked, half wary, half-laughing.

"We'll explain it later, but long story short, I'm a Power Ranger now, I'm one of the good guys," Allison told him in a low voice, not wanting to alert the others until everything was explained. She smiled as Eric's eyes widened.


	9. Chapter 9: Together

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: TOGETHER**_

"So you guys really are sisters? Honestly, it's not a joke?" Cam asked, amazed.

"Nope," Allison shook her head, smiling.

"Just like you were never evil you were just under a spell and that meant you were evil even if you weren't so that the old dude could use you to get your sisters and make them evil but not really evil so that he could use all three of you in his plans and we'd all be defenseless because you're back to being Power Rangers but we're not and that would suck and then he'd use you in his plans and we'd have no hope because you'd be evil Power Rangers even if you weren't?" Dustin inquired and suddenly, the whole room went silent.

"_**WHAT?!**_" everyone chorused, completely confused.

"Yeah you might wanna get used to that…," Tori told her sister, who laughed.

"Oh wait I get it…long story short Dustin asked if it was really a joke, the whole "under Terrance's spell" thing," Conner deciphered and everyone looked at him with a puzzled expression except for Dustin, who grinned.

"Right, guess air-filled minds think alike," Kira giggled and Conner shot her a playful glare.

"No, my being under Terrance's spell was completely true as well," Allison nodded. She then looked at Kira and Tori. "In fact, everything he told you guys was a lie, except for us being siblings, and that being our old house."

"We were separated at the age he told us, me being three, Tori being two and Kira being one, and you two did in fact go with separate parents," Allison began. "But I didn't go with Terrance, no chance in hell mom and dad would've sent me with him he was nuts!"

"Still is but that's not the point," Kira laughed.

"He was actually the one that drove our family apart, because he and his monsters were the threat that mom and dad had to keep up safe from. They actually sent me to live with our grandmother, mom's mom, and she taught me how to control my powers, and told me all about our past, so I knew what had become of the two of you as I grew up," Allison stated. "She said that mom and dad probably wouldn't tell you, but if trouble from Terrance ever arose for us, and the time came, I could go find you guys and tell you everything."

"Unfortunately when Grandma Ford and I found out that he was back, and I left to go find you guys in Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor, Terrance found me as well, and ambushed me. His monsters took me down and then he put me under that stupid spell," Allison continued. "But like I told Kira and Tori earlier, under that spell I could see, hear and feel everything I did, but couldn't stop it."

"So the battles with you, and the stuff you did, you remember all that?" Conner asked, remembering both times she'd attacked Kira, and the stuff she'd said.

As if she'd read his thoughts, Allison sighed. "Yeah…I'm sorry you guys…"

"That's ok, you were under a spell, you couldn't do anything about it," Hunter told her. "Trust me, I've been there before…sort of."

"Well after all this info and everything that's happened, I need some fresh air," Tori announced, standing as best she could despite her throbbing ankle. "I'll be outside." She started off towards the door out of the underground Ranger base and Conner elbowed Blake in the side.

"Ow! What the hell!" Blake whispered angrily but shut up when Conner cocked his head towards the door, where Tori was slowly disappearing up the stairs, nursing her ankle as she did.

"Go. And. Help. Her," Conner mouthed.

Blake stood up and looked over at Tommy, almost for approval because of the speech the former Black Dino Ranger had given Conner and him earlier. Tommy looked towards the stairs then back to Blake. "Now's your chance."

Blake nodded gratefully and took off up the stairs, leaving Conner and Tommy to tell the others where he was probably going (despite most of them figuring it was about time).

_**-- PR – NSDT --**_

"Hey," Blake said as he sat down beside Tori.

"Hey," she smiled back, looking at him briefly before returning her gaze to the greenery around Tommy's house that was blowing in the wind.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, deciding to start off conversation before saying what he felt. Then again, he didn't have the total courage at the moment so stalling was his only option.

"Better," Tori replied. She stretched her injured leg as best she could, testing it a bit. "Whatever Hayley gave me really helped with the pain, better than Terrance's serum anyway."

"Good…," Blake grinned. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Funny, I believe I've forgotten something," Tori mused and Blake frowned, lost.

"Huh?"

"Well let's see, after being kidnapped and locked up by some crazy old dude who tried to destroy my morpher and take over my mind, I was rescued and brought back here," Tori explained. "Only…in the few hours since then, I still haven't said thank you to my savior."

"Sure you did, you and your sisters said thank you to all of us once we got you out of that hell-hole," Blake pointed out.

"Blake…," Tori giggled, tapping him lightly on the head. "_Savior_, not saviors plural."

He stared at her with a blank look and she giggled again before leaning over and giving him a light kiss – on the lips, not the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled, and a goofy grin plastered itself on his face.

"Oh…uh…you're um…you're welcome…," Blake stammered, still grinning a little awkwardly. "I uh…um…I uh…"

He seemed to pause a moment before something clicked in his mind and his eyes widened a bit. "You…you just kissed me…"

"Wow Blake, didn't know hanging out with Dustin at all those motocross tournaments meant you'd picked up on his reaction timing," Tori laughed and Blake reddened a bit in the face.

"I…I uh…wow I really suck at this," Blake sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead. He took a deep breath before looking her right in the eyes. "Look Tori, I'm going to come right out and say it before I lose this sudden confidence and act like an idiot again."

"Victoria Mai Hanson, I love you. I love you and I always have, since the moment we met as Rangers," Blake began, and Tori smiled. It was her turn to go red in the face. "I…I've just never been able to tell you because well…I was on the wrong team for starters, then it was always so awkward because I never knew if you liked me back or not. I wanted to tell you so many times, and I tried, but something always went wrong, and it always killed me to hurt you when I was working for Lothor."

"After we graduated, my one fear with touring Factory Blue was that if I left for too long, I might lose you, because you might not want to wait if I still hadn't told you how I felt. I was always afraid to lose you, and when the others got to the tournament and told me you'd been kidnapped, I freaked," Blake went on. "I…I was in such a bad mood when we got here, because I was so damn worried…Tommy had to give me and Conner a lecture about…well about falling for a teammate. I was so happy when they got a lock on your morpher and we rushed to save you and I…all I'm trying to say is that I really do love you and I hope you feel the same because if not this is all going to be pretty damn embarrassing."

"Blake David Bradley," Tori giggled, using his full name on purpose. "If after all this time you're still not sure that I love you too, then you really are turning as oblivious as Dustin."

"So that…hey!" Blake exclaimed, making Tori laugh even more.

She leaned over and kissed him again, this time longer. When she pulled away, they were both blushing wildly and grinning shyly. "I love you too Blake."


	10. Chapter 10: A Prophecy & An Old New Ally

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: PROPHECY AND AN OLD NEW ALLY**_

Eric and Allison watched as Hayley's fingers flew across the keyboard, typing away. She'd been doing this ever since they'd come back from saving the girls three days previously.

"Any idea what she's up to?" Allison inquired and Eric shrugged.

"Dunno, I don't know them as much as you do…well…'cept maybe Tor, Cam and Conner," Eric noted. "But that's because two are teachers at my Ninja school and the other is my twin brother."

"Good point," she smiled, laughing.

"Y'know, you're a lot nicer and a lot more fore to be around when you're not acting like some crazy evil five-year-old cryptic ninja lady," Eric pointed out, making Allison laugh even more.

"Well I would hope so," Allison told him, smiling widely. "Nice one."

"Thanks, I try," Eric replied.

From her seat at the computer, Hayley smiled to herself hearing the conversation between the other two in the room. She turned around to say something to them – ok more like tease them – when she spotted Cam and Ethan coming down the stairs.

"Good, you're back," she smiled. "Time to get to work boys."

"On?" Cam asked, sitting down as Ethan did. Hoping to get an answer to their inquiry, Allison and Eric went quiet, lending an open ear.

"Myths, legends, prophecies, anything of the like," Hayley explained as she twirled her rolling chair to face the screen again. "Something about this situation smells fishy, and I intend to find out why. Look up anything you can think of that involves what's been going on, y'know, with Kira, Tori, Allison and the old guy, Terrance."

"Right-o," the boys nodded, and set out to work. Eric and Allison exchanged glances, shrugging.

"You think something about us is gonna be written in a legend or prophecy Hayl?" Kira asked as she, Tori and basically everyone else came down the stairs, frowning.

"I'm not sure, it's just something about all this rings a bell," Hayley replied. "So I'm checking just to make sure."

"Odd, but okay," Tori shrugged. She and Kira then noticed Eric and Allison talking, and smiled at one another. Over the past three days it was obvious to anyone with even half a brain (sorry Dustin that may count you out) that the two had been getting increasingly closer, and that Eric had taken time off from flirting with Kira (she wasn't complaining.)

The two sisters were happy, since it meant that Allison had definitely been welcomed warmly into their group (even more than they thought she would be). Tori was especially happy because it drew a little attention and teasing away from Blake and her after becoming a couple three days previous.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tommy went off to answer it. Everyone exchanged glances and silently counted their number. Seven, plus Tommy upstairs. That made everyone, didn't it? Oh wait…there was Trent missing, maybe it was him at the door. But then again, why would Trent be here? Unless he was here to help with the search, and even at that, Hayley had asked him to watch Cyberspace for her while she helped here.

"Hey, wait, no! You can't go down there!" they all heard Tommy yell. "Trent, stop her!"

"What's going on dude?" Shane wondered aloud, and everyone shrugged.

Footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs as well as Tommy's constant yelling until the door to the basement burst open and in filed a young woman with orange-red hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes followed by Trent and a very angry Tommy.

"Look, stop right now!" Tommy cried and the girl did, but not because she told him to. She stopped because she had just spotted six people in the room that she knew – but only one that she'd been following.

"Kelly?!" the Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers and Cam all exclaimed together, shocked.

"Guys?!" she frowned. "I was only tracking Dustin but…ok then…"

"Ah, you know her then?" Tommy inquired and the six members from Blue Bay Harbor nodded. "Good, then you'll be able to make her explain_why_ she's here and _why_ she just burst into my home unannounced!"

"I already told you, I was looking for my Motocross Rider, who disappeared from a tournament a couple of days ago, without a trace or note or anything!" Kelly snapped. "And besides, I wasn't unannounced, Trent there said hi and told you I was looking for Dustin before I came in."

"Dustin, you told me you'd left Kelly a note at the competition!" Cam yelled and Dustin turned to frown at him.

"I did?" he asked, and everyone slapped a hand to their forehead.

"Right…and you believed him?" Hunter inquired, looking at Cam incredulously.

"You were there too!" Cam stated defensively.

"Good point," Hunter laughed.

"Look it's nice and all that you've cleared that up, but how is she standing in my house and what's going on!" Tommy yelled.

"House?" Kelly frowned, looking around her. "This don't look like a house to me…it looks like some weird base…guys what's going on? What is this place?"

"Uh…," the six people who knew her hesitated, not knowing how to cover this up with something that seemed plausible.

"It's a school lab! Well its Dr. O's lab…one that he uses for school projects," Kira spoke quickly.

Kelly eyed her suspiciously and looked around, frowning. Tommy was about to mouth a 'thank you' to Kira when the redhead walked over to the computer and checked out some of the stuff despite Hayley, Cam and Ethan's best attempts to surreptitiously block it.

"Myths…legends…prophecies…well this sounds like a whole lot of odd stuff…what are you guys a cult gathering or something?" Kelly snorted, making everyone exchange tense glances. "Seriously this is all really…wait a sec…are those…?"

She trailed off as two screens in particular caught her attention, one that happened to be displaying the holding room where the old Zords were kept, and the other, showing footage from two days ago when Tori, Kira and Allison had been training their powers to keep them fresh in case Terrance returned.

Her eyes widened and she whirled around to look at everyone. "What is going _on_ here?"

"Uh…movie magic?" Dustin squeaked and Kelly laughed incredulously.

"I've just come across something I wasn't supposed to, didn't I?" she smiled. "I've just come across some big secret that you're all part of that no one else is supposed to know, right?"

"Maybe…," Dustin replied and Hunter elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Guys c'mon you…you can trust me, you know that…right?" Kelly looked at her friends pleadingly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can keep the secret too, ok? I mean…we've been friends for so many years…you guys know you can't trust me, right?"

The room fell silent and Kelly's face dropped. Before she could say anything else, Tommy stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, its just, they're not allowed to tell you," he explained. "Its against the rules."

"Rules?" Kelly scoffed. "Well that makes me feel a lot better."

"Aw c'mon Kel, he doesn't mean it in a…mean way," Dustin told her. "It's just that we're not allowed to…well we just can't--"

"Dustin don't, this is your fault to begin with," Blake warned. The brown-haired boy frowned at him, as if confused as to why he was saying that. Blake merely sighed. "You're the one who left the tourney without telling her, you freaked her so bad so she came looking and now we're stuck."

"But you were at the tourney and left with me!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Yes, but Kel's not _my_ manager, trainer, coach and sponsor," Blake pointed out.

"Oh…good point," Dustin sighed.

During the time Dustin and Blake had been talking, Kelly had apologized for intruding and had headed towards the staircase, Tommy following her to see her out as well as Tori, who was speaking with apologies as to why they couldn't tell her. Dustin looked up and saw Kelly sad face fake a smile at him before turning to the staircase.

"Wait, Kelly!" Dustin yelled, running forward. He hit the bottom of the stairs and saw them disappearing as the door above closed. He looked at the others, who smiled encouragingly despite whatever Tommy would say later on, and the motocrosser nodded gratefully, running off.

Dustin ran up the stairs and into the living room, not bothering to close the door behind him as the three people in the living room turned to look at him.

"Stop, don't make her go, please," Dustin told Tommy. "This situation is all my fault after all, and I'd just like to apologize…"

"Alright," Tommy nodded, backing up a bit with Tori. Kelly looked at him silently.

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving so quickly from the tourney and forgetting to tell you, but my friends just really needed my help with something really important," Dustin began. Kelly opened her mouth to say something but Dustin assumed what it was and answered. "More important than Motocross…Look…I realized that may sound stupid, y'know since Motocross is my life after all but…Tori was in trouble, and the others needed my help to find her, since we're better off as a team than all alone."

"I don't get it," Kelly frowned, but caught herself, sighing instead. "Lemme guess, part of that secret you guys keep that you can't tell me?"

"Well actually, now that I just thought about it, it only applies if I'm a Ranger, which I'm not," Dustin smirked. Tommy's eyes widened and Tori smiled.

"Dustin, you know the rules, you can't tell a—" Tommy began but Dustin grinned, cutting him off.

"I know, I can't tell a non-Ranger about Ranger business but hey, for one – I'm not a Ranger anymore, only Tori, Kira and now Allison are, and two – Hayley knows, so there," Dustin laughed.

"Yes but Hayley's a college friend who's been working with me for years and years," Tommy told him.

"And Kelly's been the boss and manager at Storm Chargers of me, Shane, Hunter and Blake for years and years, as well my coach and trainer for years too," Dustin retorted. "Look, what I'm trying to say Dr. O, is that its damn well time I give her an explanation for the reason me and the guys and Tor popped out of Storm Chargers during work hours all those times, and out of tournaments all those others times."

"It has to do with this secret?" Kelly inquired warily, wondering if Dustin was really going to be allowed to tell her or not. With a sigh and a nod, Tommy resigned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah…yeah it does Kel," Dustin smiled, turning to face her. "Look…all those times, the reasons me, the guys and Tor buggered off without a trace or an explanation was because we had…Ranger stuff to take care of."

"Ranger stuff?" Kelly frowned, not quite understanding him.

"Yeah Ranger like…uh…well…Power Rangers," Dustin told her.

"What? Dustin did you just say…_Power Rangers_?" Kelly quirked an eyebrow, stifling laughter. "You know…if you're gonna lie about the secret to make me feel better…you could come up with better than an urban myth."

"Kelly…have I ever lied to you?" Dustin inquired, his face completely serious. "Like not the skipping work for Ranger stuff but…y'know

"Not...not that I know of...no," Kelly shook her head, her eyes widening a little. "But…Power Rangers? Dustin, c'mon."

He rolled up the sleeve of his yellow jacket to reveal his old morpher, as did Tori. "Me, Tor, Shane, Blake, Hunter and Cam were all Rangers in the past," Dustin explained. "Just like everyone downstairs…well, 'cept Hayley and Eric. Kira, Tori and Allison are still Rangers though."

"Wait…_all of you_ are Rangers? Seriously?" Kelly laughed.

"Yeah, two different generations," Dustin nodded proudly. "We were first back in Blue Bay Harbor, and then Dr. O's team was next, here in Reefside."

"But…but Dustin that's impossible…Power Rangers…they don't exist…right?" Kelly inquired.

Dustin looked to Tori for help, and the blonde smiled, raising her left wrist higher, almost to her chest.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" she cried out, a blue light glowing around her. Within seconds, her normal blue-theme attire was replaced by a light blue and pale gray suit, a dolphin emblem on her chest. "Power of Water!"

"Whoa…well I'll be damned," Kelly breathed, not quite believing her eyes. She rubbed them a bit just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Told ya," Dustin smiled, as Tori de-morphed back to normal, smiling as well.

"So you…you're all Power Rangers…wow…," Kelly said. "Does that mean, you all have powers or…?"

"Yeah we do, they're cool too!" Dustin exclaimed happily, glad he could finally stop hiding things from his friend.

"You can show her later Dustin," Hayley announced, coming up the stairs. "Right now, I need everyone downstairs – I've found the legend I was looking for."

_**-- PR – NSDT --**_

"_Years and years ago, a terrible force came to Earth in secret, having been defeated and nearly destroyed by her enemies in another dimension. She sought refuge here, and stayed tucked away, gathering what energy she could._

_One day, a man came across her, and she sensed potential in him, so she brought him under her wing and taught him the ways of her world, her powers and many other trade secrets. He had no idea why she did this, but didn't complain because his greed overcame him, wanting to know more and more, wanting to have all the power she possessed._

_She told him of her tragic fight with those on her homeworld who chased her away and nearly destroyed her, and he vowed to help her in any way he could. She was glad, because this was exactly what she had hoped for._

_She knew that she was destined to land here on Earth, and conquer it. But she knew, due to a prophecy on her homeworld, that it wouldn't be easy, for three girls, three sisters, would get in her way._

_But seeing the man before her, she grinned, because she had arrived early, before all three children had been born. The man she had trained was their grandfather, which was why she had chosen him, and from what he told her, only two of the girls were born._

_She ordered him to break apart the family before the last could be born, but he wasn't quick enough, and the third child came to life. The grandfather was furious, and drove the family apart with threats and attacks using powers and monsters that the ancient woman had given him._

_The father and mother of the children split, taking one girl each, and leaving another in the care of someone greatly trusted to them. They knew that one day, they would all meet again, because the prophecy from the ancient being's homeworld said that the time she chose to rise to power with her minions, the girls would be there, with a power unlike any other, and would stop her at any costs._

_The sounds of the ice-water will always be enough to stem the flow of fire and time."_

"Well then…that was uh…weird," Kira stated once Hayley had finished reading her discovery.

"And you think it talks about Allison, Tori and Kira?" Eric asked, frowning.

"It all fits…all of it…the fact that the old man broke apart your father and mother, the way you were separated, your powers," Hayley nodded.

"Wait, that didn't say anything about our powers," Allison pointed out.

"Yes, it did," Hayley nodded. "_The sounds of the ice-water will always be enough…_don't you see? Sounds refers to Kira's sonic sound abilities, and ice-water is a mix of Tori and Allison's powers."

"Wow, your grandfather made a deal with a creepy psycho being from another world, nice," Kelly commented and the three girls frowned at her.

"Grandfather? Did you just say Terrance was our grandfather?" Kira grimaced. "Gross!"

"Well yeah, the prophecy spoke of the guy working for supreme evil lady was your grandfather, if this prophecy legend thing really refers to you three," Kelly pointed out.

"Oh crap…she's right dude!" Shane exclaimed.

Allison, Tori and Kira exchanged glances before yelling all together: "EW!"


	11. Chapter 11: Plan Gone Wrong

**CHAPTER ELEVEN : PLAN GONE WRONG**

"So I see you've been spending a lot of time with my sister," Kira stated as she sat with Eric on the front porch of Tommy's house, strumming a few chords on her guitar. For the past week, the Ranger teams (even if only three were Rangers now) had gone home to sleep, but returned the next morning, in order to wait for Hayley, Cam and Ethan's search to come up with something about Terrance.

"Yeah, well, I wanted her to feel welcome, y'know? Like you did for me before being kidnapped," Eric smiled. "I figured after that time with Terrance as his kiddy ninja, her first week with us should be fun."

"Uh-uh," Kira nodded, smiling knowingly. "You sure that's all?"

Hearing the door behind them, Eric glanced over his shoulder and spotted who had come out of the house. He smiled, then leaned closer to Kira, **very** close.

"Of course it's all Kira, because why would I be interested in your sis when I'm so good at being interested in you?" Eric grinned cheekily.

"Uh…," Kira was suddenly at a loss of words, seeing how awkward this situation was, and for other reasons. She was brought out of her speechless trance when Conner scoffed and stormed past them.

"What the-?" Kira frowned. Without hesitation she excused herself and got up, running to catch up with the brown-haired soccer player.

"Perfect," Eric whispered to himself, grinning.

"Conner, wait up!" she caught up, grabbing his arm but he shrugged it off roughly. She frowned again but kept walking fast enough to fall into step with him. "Conner, hey, Conner!"

"What?!" he yelled, turning back around to glare at her.

"Wow…sorry I-I…I just wanted to see w-what was w-wrong," Kira stuttered, taken aback by his anger.

"Nothing," Conner said flatly. Kira glanced over her shoulder, seeing they were out of earshot from Eric, who still sat on the porch, watching them, and stepped in front of Conner. He stopped in his tracks, afraid to smash into her.

"We are now out of earshot of your brother and anyone else inside the house, and there is **obviously** something wrong," Kira stated, staring up at him fiercely from her small stature. "So I will ask you again, **what is wrong**?"

"I told you already, nothing," Conner replied, staring her down as best he could.

"Right, so you just stormed out of the house, fuming with anger, and push me aside when I try to be nice, when there's **nothing** wrong?" Kira scoffed with disbelief. She didn't understand why he was being like this. He was being so grouchy and mean, like never before, what the heck was wrong with him?

"I was watching you and my brother, you guys looked pretty chummy," Conner stated.

"One – nice subject change, Mr. Avoid-The-Obvious-Point," Kira chuckled darkly, shaking her head. "Two – what does that have to do with anything and why do you care?"

"God, after all this time, after everything that's happened, you _really_ don't get it, do you?" Conner inquired, most of his anger clearly gone from his voice. Kira nearly faltered when she noticed it had been replaced by sadness.

"You know, that's the second time you ask me that," Kira commented, making it her turn to shy away from the question asked, because she was unsure she wanted to know. "You asked me that at the park, before Allison's first appearance, after I'd been spending time with your brother again."

"You'd been close with my brother again, _flirting_ – even if you deny it – and I got mad," Conner pointed out, hinting at something Kira obviously wasn't getting at. "What does that tell you?"

"Uh…," Kira frowned, unable to come up with an answer.

"Okay, lemme see if it works when I put it this way," Conner sighed. "Kira, why do I hate Trent?"

"Uh, because he used to be evil?" she answered.

"Maybe, but there's a bigger reason behind it," he told her. "Did you ever notice _when_ I started hating him?"

"Um…umm...it was when…um…," Kira frowned, trying to remember.

_When was it? When Trent first showed up, Ethan thought he was cool and Conner didn't care…and then I met Trent and…oh god…I started liking him and Conner started hating him! Oh god…,_ Kira realized finally.

"Oh god…," she finished by saying out loud and Conner eyes her questioningly.

"Found the answer?" Conner inquired.

"You…you started hating him when…when I started liking him," Kira said in awe. "But…why?"

"Godammit!" Conner yelled in frustration. "Why don't you get it? After all this time, all the hints, all the times I've protected you from everything! After everything we've been through why don't you get it's because I like you!"

"What?" Kira was without any other words, mostly due to shock.

"You heard me; I _like_ you, might as well call it love because of the way it's been making me act," Conner stated fiercely. "That's why I started hating Trent, that's why I was sad when you two started dating last year, that's why I was selfishly happy when you broke up and—"

"That's why you've been hating on Eric since he got here and started flirting with me " Kira finished for him.

"Exactly," Conner nodded. "All that because I really _really_ like you…simply put Kira; I'm in love with you, and have been for awhile."

"What?" Conner frowned. He certainly hadn't been expecting that when he planned to tell her how he felt.

"Do you realize how crazy that sounds, Con?" Kira chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"Conner, when did you start liking me?" she asked.

"Uh…," he paused for a moment then sighed. "About a month or two after Dr. O recruited us."

"That's exactly my point Con," Kira began. "You started liking me after we became Rangers, after Dr. O brought us together as a team."

"Your point?" Conner inquired.

"Now you're the one who's not getting it!" Kira exclaimed. "We've been at the same high school and elementary school since we were young, but you've never cared to talk to me or paid me any attention. Years and years, but you with the jocks and me with my music, different worlds that never collide; and now suddenly you're in love with me?"

"Not suddenly, ever since we started working for Dr. O," Conner pointed out.

"Don't you see? If we hadn't gotten Dr. O as our detention teacher that one time then we wouldn't have become Rangers, we wouldn't have been forced to get along and hang out, we wouldn't be here and _you wouldn't like me_!" Kira yelled.

"I…that's not…that's not true!" Conner sounded like he choked out the words.

"It is and you know it! You know we wouldn't be having this conversation if it weren't for Dr. O, which means that this is all coincidence. This never would've happened if not for becoming Rangers, and that was on a fluke!" Kira cried.

"So…what are you saying?" Conner frowned. "That we can't be together because we happened to have been brought together by chance? That makes no sense…"

Kira said nothing, she merely stood there in silence.

"Do…do you even…um…y'know…like me?" Conner inquired.

"con, things are messed up in our lives, there's this whole thing going on with my grandfather and…and you know Tommy's rule about Rangers and relationships and I'm still a Ranger and…," Kira paused, sighing. "Look, we're just too different and…"

"Look at your sister Tori and Blake!" Conner started.

"Conner, if you really care about me like you say you do, you'll let me go for now and focus on more important things," Kira stated before walking back towards the house. She quickly disappeared inside. Conner sighed and walked to the house, sitting down on the porch beside his brother.

"Uh…that didn't look like it went very well," Eric commented.

"No, it didn't," Conner replied.

_But I'll keep up hope, because she didn't say she didn't like me back…and she said "for now". So I'll still have hope because maybe…just maybe…it'll be mutual._


	12. Chapter 12: On The Other Hand

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

Author's note: I"M ALIVE! Yes, I know, I haven't updated in a millenia. But hey, new year, new resolution, right? Mine? FINISH UNFINISHED STORIES!! God, a friend of mine reminded me of this story today, and so I read my chapter points on it and went "wait a minute, there are only a few chapters left! And they're fun! Why the heck did I drop this?" So, hence, I'm now finishing it before I go back to school. My resolution.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ON THE OTHER HAND**

"So you guys heard all that?" Kira asked her two sisters as they sat together in the Ranger Base, two days after Kira and Conner's conversation outside. Since then, she'd been avoiding him like the plague.

"You guys weren't exactly whispering," Allison pointed out.

"Besides, you do know Tommy has cameras around here that report to these screens, right?" Tori asked sympathetically.

"I know…," Kira sighed.

"Oh, and the wind carries!" Shane yelled from across the room where he sat with Hunter and Blake.

"Shane!" the three girls yelled and he grinned sheepishly before returning to his conversation with the two brothers.

"This is so messed up," Kira buried her head in her hands.

"It wouldn't be if you listened to your heart and had said yes," Allison told her and Kira looked up, staring at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you don't like him because I'm your older sister and I've seen the way you act with him."

"Look, I'm not sure how I feel, and I'm not sure what would happen if things between us changed," Kira explained. "But right now, I have the thing with Terrance to focus on, and I'm still a Ranger, so I still have duties. That's why I said all that I did."

"I want you to be happy, and we all know how that can be achieved," Tori began.

"But we'll let it slide for now because we do have to focus on Terrance," Allison finished.

"Whoa…that was weird," a voice behind them stated and they turned to see Dustin standing there.

"Hi Dustin, rude to eavesdrop you know," Tori told him.

"I know, but I need to talk to you three about what you were talking about," Dustin replied.

"Uh, one – that was really confusing, and two – it's not really your place to give me advice about this, no offence," Kira smiled warmly.

"Oh! I didn't mean that I wanted to talk about Conner telling you how he felt, I meant me!" Dustin chuckled.

"Wait,_you_ like her too?" Allison giggled. "Wow sis, you're quite a liked girl."

"No, that's not what I meant either!" Dustin exclaimed. He then sighed and leaned closer so only the three girls could her him. "Look, I came to you because of what's been going on around here lately, y'know, couples and stuff."

Kira regarded him with slightly narrowed eyes and he gulped. "Or non-existent ones!" he yelped, and she smiled.

"How come you can't ask the guys about this?" Allison inquired.

"Because Shane's hopeless in relationships, Hunter's usually a bit too '_Lone Wolf'_ for this, it took Blake years to tell Tor he liked her, Cam and Ethan spend more time with computers, Tommy's failed at every Ranger relationship he's had, Eric's more of a flirt than anything else and Conner's recently failed at telling Kira how he felt," Dustin explained, taking a deep breath once he was finished. The three girls just stared at him and blinked repeatedly.

"Which is why I'm asking you, because girls are usually better at this and you noticed things more," Dustin finished.

"Are you sure you're really an airhead?" Allison laughed. "You don't just act the part?"

"I am, but I need to be serious just this once," he replied.

"So what's this about?" Kira inquired.

"Well, I like someone and I wanna tell her but…after the other day…after seeing Conner crash and burn, I'm worried it'll happen to me," Dustin answered.

"So who's the girl Dustin?" Kira and Allison questioned.

Dustin eyes darted to the staircase, where Hayley and Trent were returning from showing Kelly Cyberspace; their version of the Dino Rangers' hangout like Storm Chargers was for the Ninja Rangers. So naturally, Kelly followed them in.

"Kelly," Tori smiled, looking at Dustin. "It's Kelly, isn't it?"

Dustin was silent, but nodded his head slowly. All three girls smiled.

"Go for it Dustin," Allison told him.

"You think it's a good idea?" he asked. "You think she'd…like me?"

"Dustin, listen to me," Tori smiled warmly, placing her hands on his shoulders and making him face her. "When we were Rangers, who always got away with running off for Ranger duty, or being cheeky to the boss, or slacking off?"

"Me?" Dustin frowned, pointing a finger at himself. "But so did Shane, Hunter and Blake."

"Not_all_ the time," Tori pointed out. "Look, I've seen the way you guys have acted around each other, and I've seen how she's done her best to stay around you through motocross even if we don't work at Storm Chargers anymore."

"Tor's right, just go and tell her," Kira urged, but he didn't seem to want to move. "Better yet, Kel!"

The redhead turned at the sound of her name and Kira's smile widened. "C'mere a minute, Dustin needs to speak with you!"

"What!" Dustin whispered. "No! Kira!"

Kelly smiled and walked over. "Yeah Dustin?"

"Uh, um…," Dustin stammered, suddenly so very nervous. Tori nudged him forward before taking her sisters back a bit so he would be comfortable. He mouthed a _thank you_' before turning back to smile awkwardly at Kelly.

"Ok…um…I know most times…or maybe all the time…that I'm a giant air head," Dustin began and he shushed her when she went to object. "But just this once, you gotta know I'm being one hundred percent serious here."

"Okay…," Kelly nodded slowly. "What's this about?"

"Well…um…well you know how the other day…there was that thing with Kira and Conner?" Dustin asked uncertainly. When she nodded, he continued. "Well um…this is kinda hard because I'm afraid…that'll happen to me when I tell you that…that I like you. And that I have for…a long time…"

Kelly smiled sweetly up at him. "Don't worry, Dustin, what happened to Conner won't happen to you," she told him.

"Really?" Dustin's eyes seemed to pop out with happiness. "You mean…?"

"Yes Dustin, I like you too, and it's about damn time you notice," Kelly chuckled.

He grinned sheepishly and pulled her into a tight hug, causing them both to turn a light shade of pink. Their moment was ruined when the guys (meaning Shane, Hunter, Cam, Blake and Ethan) began their cat-calls and teasing. Dustin flushed red, and Kelly turned to face them, leaning her head on Dustin's shoulder.

"Y'know, out of the lot, only one of you boys can really say something about this," Kelly smiled mischievously, referring to the fact that only Blake was in any position to tease a couple, considering the fact that they'd teased him and Tori.

"Besides," she added, turning to look at Dustin again, "our love life is none of their business, now is it?"

"None at all," Dustin smiled, leaning in to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13: Overdrive

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

_**Chapter Thirteen: OVERDRIVE**_

"Shopping with your sisters, no better way to cure a depressed heart," Allison smiled, twirling around with her massive quantity of shopping bags as she, Tori and Kira walked along the mall hallway.

"I told you already Ali, I'm not depressed," Kira sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh c'mon Kira! The past week since you and Conner had that little…whatever you wanna call it, and you've been less than your happy-hyper usual self!" Allison pointed out.

"When is she _ever_ happy-hyper sis?" Tori chuckled, watching as Kira attempted to swat Allison with her shopping bags. "Being the energetic one is your job. So is not acting your age."

"Then what's Kira's?" Allison frowned, stopping a moment to frown at Tori while Kira grinned mischievously, whacking her in the back with a bag. "Other than being a pain."

"Hers is being the queen of sarcasm and our musical penchant," Tori smiled.

"And Tor's job is being the walking textbook with arms, and the calm level-headed one," Kira quipped as they started walking again.

"Exactly," Tori laughed. She returned to a serious face as they stopped to look at a table of '_Power Ranger_' merchandise in a store designed for it. A table that made them all laugh. I mean, how could you not look upon action figures, posters, Zord model building kits, morpher replicas, costume bags and so much more of yourself, and not laugh? Because most around them would consider Power Rangers a childhood dream or a myth.

"Wow Tor, you look kinda sticky," Allison laughed, picking up the box for the Blue Wind Ranger action figure.

"Just be glad you don't have an action figure or other memorabilia of you, or else you'd be getting it," Tori smiled. She then turned serious as Allison continued to go through the tables in the store, examining the different Power Ranger generations. "So Kira…about what Allison mentioned earlier…"

"Not depressed," Kira muttered, sending her sister a warning glare.

"I'm not saying you are, but there is something going on that's making you act different," Tori explained. "And don't say it's the whole Terrence thing, because it's more than that. Ever since you talked to Conner…you haven't talked to him."

"And?" Kira frowned. "Tor…he told me he loved me. And how serious could that be, I mean, c'mon, you know the story. You know we only started hanging once we became Rangers. You heard our fight so you_know_ why I said it wasn't real."

"I know, you said he'd never felt like that, let alone noticed you, if you hadn't become Rangers," Tori sighed. "But Kira…nothing would've ever happened between Blake and me if we were Rangers, or Ninjas."

"Yeah but that's…different," Kira stated.

"It's not and you know it," Tori replied. "Besides, I look back to what we heard from the conversation and…do you notice? You never said you didn't return the feelings. You just said '_for now_'."

"I did not…" Kira trailed off.

"You did," Allison chimed as she walked by, heading to another table.

"Did not!" Kira yelped, narrowing her eyes after the pink-wearing girl.

"Did too," Allison smiled to herself, continuing to look at stuff.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You learn that annoying childish behavior from hanging with Conner all the time?" Allison looked up, grinning like a Cheshire Cat and further frustrating Kira.

"Shut it!" Kira barked, turning back to Tori, who merely smiled. "And stop _doing_ that!"

"Doing what?" Tori inquired, ever the innocent.

"Giving me that knowing smile and making me rethink things!" Kira exclaimed, making Tori grin ever more.

"Rethink_what_?" she prodded.

"Nothing!" Kira muttered, not wanting Tori to gain the satisfaction of knowing Kira was replaying her and Conner's argument in her head, and realizing she had indeed told him _for now_.

"Okay I've officially decided," Allison announced, rejoining them and dropping her shopping bags beside theirs.

"Decided on what?" Kira and Tori asked in unison.

"That your two generations of Ninja Storm Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers have the _only_ cool costumes of the whole lot!" she grinned. "I mean, have you seen Tommy's old crews? Lame-o! And Mystic Force Rangers? Did they take their costumes from circus people or what?"

"Don't worry, although it appears this site doesn't have stuff from them, Operation Overdrive got back to somewhat cool costumes," Kira smiled, and Tori nodded, agreeing.

"Okey-dokey," Allison shrugged, trusting her sisters' words on it. She picked up her bags, smiling. "Now, who's up for some pizza at the food cou--"

**BOOM!**

A large chunk of the ceiling was blown open and fell crashing to the hallway floor, sending civilians running, jumping and screaming out of the way. Dropping down from the daylight-filtering hole were at least three dozen of Terrence's monsters, as ugly, twisted and mutated-looking as ever.

"Aw c'mon! I'm hungry!" Allison complained, dropping the bags and reaching for her morpher, which lay hidden beneath the sleeve of her pink jacket.

"No, wait!" Tori yelled, placing her hand on her sister's Dino Gem Bracelet and stopping her from activating it. "You can't morph!"

"Why not? We got bad guy butt to kick," Allison pointed towards the hall, where the monsters were already beginning to destroy anything they saw, and chasing people around.

"We're in a public place," Tori told her. "We can't morph; everyone will see we're Rangers!"

"Awwww, but I haven't tried it out yet!" Allison whined. "Only in training and it's no fun beating up a stuffed dummy!"

"Sorry Ali, the risks are too high," Tori yelled, and Kira sent a sympathetic smile her way.

Allison sighed and looked at them both. "No powers either, huh?" To this, another head shake from Tori. "Alright, well then monsters, prepare to get your butt's kicked figuratively _and_ literally!"

Tori glanced at Kira, who nodded and pressed a button on her morpher, which began to flicker a bit, before all three ran out into the hall, not really caring about their bags at this point. The nearest band of monsters spotted them and howled, running their way.

With practiced ease the girls maneuvered Kira's feet onto their hands, and she kicked off, flying through the air towards two oncoming monsters. She grabbed them by the waists and pulled them to the ground with her, their heads crashing against the tiled floor as she threw them down.

Her sisters, meanwhile, stood back-to-back, kicking and punching anything that came their way, and often twirling around one another, or flipping one off the other's back to get more leverage and a more powerful offence towards the monsters.

Kira crawled to a crouching position, kicking her leg out to her right and hearing a 'pop' as her foot connected hard on a creature's knee. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground, cradling its probably busted limb.

She pushed herself to her feet only to find herself on the receiving end of a monster's kick. The force into her gut knocked her back quite a ways, and she narrowly avoided taking Tori and Allison with her as the girls ducked at the last second before jumping back up to fight.

Tori got caught on a snake-head's upper hook and reeled in pain, only to have Allison slightly cover a fist with ice and punch the creature in retaliation, causing a squishy and cracking feeling against her fist. She grimaced as the confused and probably concussed monster's eyes rolled upwards and it fell to the ground.

In anger and annoyance, Tori looked around, noticing there were no civilians left, but plenty of monsters and she grinned, locking hands with Allison. "Ready Ali?"

"Ready Tor," her sister nodded.

They focused their powers and a giant wave of icicle infested water burst out from them, knocking every one of the monsters off their feet and onto the cold hard floor – and unfortunately Kira, who was starting to stand up from her last fall.

Allison and Tori unlocked their hands, feeling slightly drained as they stumbled away from one another, breathing deeply and propping their hands on their knees for a breather.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked and Allison turned to see Eric running up to her, Conner on his heels and Blake going to Tori.

"Yeah fine, just our dear old granddaddy deciding to send us a present," Allison muttered. "How'd you guys know?"

"Got a morpher warning from Kira earlier," Conner replied, looking around for the girl in question. He spotted her a few feet away. She was beginning to push herself to her feet again, and it was then he noticed a monster doing the same a few feet away.

Only difference? The monster was carrying one of the nasty laser guns one of them had hit Kira with when he and the guys had gone to save her and Tori.

"Kira!" reacting swiftly, he super-speeded over, grabbing her in his arms and placing himself in front of her shot – which landed in the square of his back.

"Conner?" Kira frowned, looking up and wanting to pull away awkward but stopped when she noticed his pained look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…saving your butt from monsters like usual…," he smirked. His eyes then rolled upwards and let her go as he collapsed to the floor.

"Conner!" Kira yelled, kneeling down beside him as the others rushed over. Eric kneeled down as the others crowded around. He reached for his brother's neck for a pulse.

"He's fine, just unconscious and breathing heavily," Eric stated. "What happened?"

"I dunno…he…I was getting up and he rushed over, grabbing me and then…then he looked hurt and just collapsed," Kira stammered, her voice cracking a little. Eric slowly turned his brother over and they gasped at seeing the huge hole burned through Conner's jean jacket and red t-shirt, revealing the deep hole in his skin that was bleeding steadily.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!" Kira cursed, taking her yellow sweater off and balling it up in order to lie it under the former Red Ranger. "What the hell did that?"

A sound ahead of them made them look up and they spotted a monster with a disfigured lion-head (who was the leader because it was the only breed that never had more than one and growled out all the orders) standing up and grinning with rows of sharp teeth.

It held up its hand, which held an odd-looking gun, and for the first time since all this began, it did something none of them – not even Allison – knew it could do.

It talked.

"Laser...," it growled. "Powerful…concentrated…force…worse than…shoulder shot….last time…meant for…yellow…red got…in way…"

"I'll show you a powerful concentrated force you stupid jerk!" Kira yelled, her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she kept her gaze on it. "Guys, you might all wanna block your eyes really bad. Or hide."

They did as they were told, running into the Power Rangers store and grabbing the nearest thick "Mighty Morphicon" sweaters and bracing the thick materials against their ears.

"You know, I'd like to say one thing to you, you bit ugly creep," Kira snapped, and the monster only looked amused.

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah," she inhaled deeply, before bursting the next two words with huge Sonic Scream decibels. "F&# YOU!"

The monster merely stood its ground, grinning evilly as a solid wave of destructive yellow sound blast pounded against it, threatening to chuck it into the wall behind in.

As her sisters and friends pulled the fabrics tighter around their heads, Kira's vocal chords amplified again and again. The yellow beam got thicker and thicker, more colorful by the second.

And still the creature stood, its body acting like it was having a standing seizure where its legs were bolted down. Her scream was even beginning to dig a hole in the wall behind it as she went on.

Her powers kicked up another notch, higher than she'd ever gone before, having passed her loudest limit long painful moments ago. Her eyes burned with raw power, shinning with yellow energy and thinned to be the spitting image of a Pterodactyl.

Glass in the everywhere in the entire _mall_ shattered and her beam pounded against the wall, cleaving more chunks out by the second. Some of the dust from the Power Ranger shop even turned to _dust_ as she went on and her friends watched in awe.

The others cringed in pain as the sound assaulted their ears but they were glad they weren't out there, without the thick sweaters because if they had, their fates would've been sealed. Silently, and quite rightly because no other sound but Kira's scream was able to be heard at this point, they witnessed the lion-head roar (a sound which was never heard) and then smirked one last time before exploding.

Kira stopped screaming right then and panted heavily, staring at the fallen monster….pieces.

"Whoa," Blake breathed, and he was surprised he was able to utter anything vocally after that show of sound and power. The wall behind where the creature had been now sported a giant round hole about three inches thick.

As they walked back over to a clearly worn-out Kira (who's eyes were back to their normal Hazel color), everyone only managed one thought. Tori, being level-headed about anything, said it first.

"We need to get Conner home. _Now_."


	14. Chapter 14: Something Cold,Something Hot

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

_**Chapter Fourteen: SOMETHING COLD, SOMETHING HOT**_

_Lockdown_. More accurately, _house arrest_. That's what they called it.

Tommy preferred to call it "_Intensive Watch_" or "_Protective Sheltering because you apparently can't go anywhere without attracting Terrance's monsters_". But then again, it had been his idea, so of course he called it nice things.

Kira, Tori and Allison groaned as he explained that until Terrance actually showed his old face and not that of his creepy mutated monsters, or until more info came up, the three girls were confined to his house, under the watch of either himself, or Hayley, who was also staying to help.

Everyone else, was free to go home and sleep there, and return to help whenever, because quite frankly – Tommy's house wasn't a hotel, thank you very much.

The only one, who would be staying there however, was Conner.

Conner, who was wrapped up in the most amount of gauze and bandages the Rangers (and non-Rangers) had ever seen anyone own. Conner, who was bunking it on the couch, because they couldn't afford to move him for fear of opening the gash in his back. Conner, who was barely-lucid and drugged with painkillers and sleeping like a baby, unaware of anything.

Anything being the fact that all the guys had stayed until Tommy had to practically kick them out of his house to get them to go home, get sleep, and promise to return in the morning to wait for their buddy to wake up.

Anything being the fact that the house had been eerily silent since they'd brought him back from the mall to care for, while the others explained what happened to them. And while those not present at the mall looked at Kira differently for a couple of following hours.

Anything being the fact that at that moment – which was 2:05 in the morning, Kira was upstairs in the room she was sharing with her sisters, restless and unable to sleep.

She groaned, tossing and turning for the umpteenth time as she silently cursed her two soundly sleeping sisters. She had been unsuccessful in falling asleep, because the rare times she did, the mall scene would replay in her head – just the bit at the end when the guys arrived, so she could watch Conner get injured repeatedly and her blow up a monster with her power overdrive.

It kinda helped her tired brain that waking moments were spent free of the mall monster mash. But of course, she wasn't allowed to be free of torment yet, was she? Instead of the battle, she got her argument with Conner the other day.

Over and over again. And again. And again.

This way, her mind let her enjoy watching as she first broke Conner's hopes and heart with what she was starting to see as an overreaction, then as he was greatly injured trying to protect her despite what she had said a week earlier.

Well then, that just made it all the more obvious that she was the cause of a whole week-load of Conner's misery. And it wasn't the old sometimes-hurt-feelings-through-our-banter kinda misery.

Oh no. It was the kinda sad-love-song-worthy misery complete with broken hearts, crushed hopes, saddened voices, painful sacrifices and bloody situations.

She sat up in the double bed she and Allison were sharing in Tommy's guest room and glared at her sweater that lay draped against the back of a chair, soaked with dried blood.

Conner's blood.

_Hoo-freakin'-ray, this is all your fault_, she thought bitterly towards herself, still glaring at the sweater like she herself sat there, receiving whatever nasty look she was creating.

She glanced down at said sister, then across the bedside table at the soundly sleeping Tori, and gave them both saddened looks even if they couldn't see them.

"I should've listened to you guys," she declared quietly. "I realize now that if I…if I had just turned my bitter, lone wolf, sarcasm-filled brain off just this once, and listened to my heart, I could've avoided this. I could've said yes to Conner…told him everything and…and he never would've gotten hurt!"

She took one last angry look at her sweater before slipping out of bed as quietly as possible. She tip-toed out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

As soon as they heard the 'click' of the door, Tori and Allison rolled to their side of the bed nearest one another, high-fived each other, and then rolled back to their original positions, going back to sleep.

_**-- PR – NSDT --**_

Kira crept downstairs as quietly as she could, wincing and pausing a few seconds every time the wood beneath her feet creaked. She finally made it to the bottom and slid her socked feet (yes she sleeps in socks, she was just that weird) across the floor towards the sofa.

She traveled around to the front of the couch and kneeled down, sitting on her feet as she looked at Conner's sleeping face, which, despite some traces of pain, was otherwise peaceful. A peace that she had disrupted by not listening to her heart's important pleas.

"I know you can't hear me," she whispered, "but…I guess it's kinda better this way, 'cuz after what I caused I don't think I could bring myself to be here if you were wide awake and listening."

She took a deep breath, reaching out and grabbing his hand nearest to her, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry Con. I screwed up, big time, and_way_ more than usual. You've always been sweet to me, and defended me from anything even when you didn't have to. We had out moments, but then again, who doesn't have times to fight and argue playfully with the people we care about?"

"You were wrong y'know, the other day, when you said I'd never noticed all those times you protected me or fought for me or just…just sat and _talked_ with me," Kira sniffed. "I noticed every second of it. And loved it. I mean…you were the easiest person on the planet to talk to…about anything. My music, my problems, my life. You listened, you learned and you remembered. You paid attention when…when most people just left me alone, thinking I was the lone wolf that didn't need anybody."

"I mean, I know during our fight I said it was stupid for you to care about me like that because Dr. O and us becoming Power Rangers were the only thing that brought us together but…you didn't care and I realize now that I shouldn't either," Kira sniffled again, this time fighting tears in her eyes. "Look at Tor and Blake, they'd never have found each other if it weren't for Ranger and Ninja lives but…they're the happiest ever together. Kelly and Dustin…they were together for so long, her as his coach and boss and all that, and I'm pretty sure even without Ranger stuff they'd be together."

"And that right there got me thinking, Dustin and Kelly who didn't need Ranger business to find each other, Blake and Tori who did and both couples are happy as can be," she went on. "Us? We've got Ranger stuff, _and_ we've been at the same school since were kids. I mean…sure we've practically never said anything else to one another than 'can you pass the ball?' and 'sure, why not' but…I…you said…all those things and…"

She had to pause a moment, because her will wasn't strong enough anymore to keep the waterworks at bay, and she leaned against the sofa cushion, drowning it in tears.

She sat up again, a few minutes later, with tear stained cheeks and tears swimming in her eyes. "After everything you did Conner…and the way said that no matter what chances given, you cared about me so much I…look what I did. I went and stuck my foot in my mouth and shrugged off the best damn feeling I've ever had. I mean, how stupid do I have to be to realize I really _really_ do feel the same, only after you've gone and nearly killed yourself to protect me?"

"I was such a bitch and you…you stayed true to gentleman manner, taking the hit…oh gosh…and it…you lost so much blood…and it's all my fault…," she whimpered, leaning her head against his shoulder this time and crying into his thick sweater.

After a few moments the tears ceased and she stood up slowly, kissing him on the forehead and biting back tears as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry Conner…_so_ sorry. I love you…and this was the worst way to realize it…""

She let her hand unwind from his and slowly made her way towards the staircase. Dragging her fuzzy-socked feet as slowly but quietly as she could, she willed the tears to go away, because she sure as hell wasn't going to bury her head in her pillow and cry once she got upstairs – she'd wake her sisters.

She froze at the bottom of the steps, one foot raised and ready to set down on the first step and turned around. She could've _sworn_ she heard a mumble of '_it's okay_' or something…

She crept back to the edge of the couch, near Conner's feet and stared down at him questioningly. She shook her head, wanting to kick herself in the backside.

"Wow Kir, now you're hearing things," she sighed. "But…I could've_sworn_ I heard '_it's okay_'."

"Actually…the full sentence was…its okay…I forgive you…," Conner mumbled, his eyes opening slowly. Hers widened and teared-up again. "No…no more crying."

"How long…?" she trailed off.

"Since you came down the stairs. The third-last step is kind of an unavoidable noise-maker," he chuckled, and instantly regretted it when the reverberation made his back shoot with pain. He hissed, cringing. "Ow…that hurts."

Without a word, Kira shuffled past him and into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and found a pack of frozen peas. She grinned, closing the door and going back into the living room. She instructed Conner to move as best he could and she placed the ice pack behind him. As she sat on her feet on the floor beside him, she watched him wince at the cold.

"As nice as that feels, what's with the frozen peas?" Conner inquired.

"When I'd sprain my wrist trying too hard to learn complicated chords as a kid, my mom used to get me to sit down and rest it, and she's go through a 'temperature therapy' of something cold – like a pack of frozen veggies, to something hot – like a heated water pack, and so on and so forth," Kira explained. "You switch every ten minutes."

"Oh…," Conner said. "Okay…thanks."

"It's the least I could after everything I—"

"Don't," he shushed her, moving his hand to quiet her as best he could. "I've heard you go through your apologies once tonight, I'd don't need to make you suffer through them again."

"Okay…," Kira nodded, feeling a little hurt by his words. His tone hadn't been mean but…his words kinda sounded like it. "I don't blame you for being mad and not wanting to hear me anymore I mean…I totally blew it."

"What?" Conner frowned, reaching forward to grab her hand despite protesting pain. "Kira…I'm not mad. Not in the least. I don't want you to apologize again because it made you cry and hurt enough already…and even that was too much for me to bear. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"I…I…," she stammered. He'd gone and done it again. He'd gone and listened quietly and faithfully, and then found just what to say to stop her from going back to feeling bad about whatever their topic was. "Thank you…for shutting me up."

"Well it seems it didn't completely work, but you're welcome," Conner replied, making them both smile.

"And…thank you for…today at the mall," she sighed. "I was a complete mess out there and not at all on my game…I pretty much just sucked a whole lot."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did!" Kira stated matter-of-factly. "I mean…did you see me fight? I got knocked to the ground my some lame-o monster punch and then again by my own sisters' powers! And then I didn't even realize you guys showed up, nor that my head was about to get blasted in two until…y'know…"

"I stepped in," Conner smiled. "Literally."

"Yeah…," she nodded, and seeing him smile like that almost made her do the same. Damn, it was contagious!

"Don't run yourself down Kir, you were just distracted is all," Conner stated, giving her hand a tight squeeze. "I mean…after that big whole speech earlier…I can tell it must've been bugging you pretty bad all week, and other than acting like I was the plague, you were different around the others too. Anybody really. Just kinda lost, like your mind was elsewhere."

"Kind of was…," Kira smiled finally, after a long pause in which she found a small loose thread on her black cotton bottoms mighty interesting. By the time she looked up, she noticed Conner's eyes were closed, and he was probably beginning to fall asleep again, if not already done. _Good old painkillers_.

She got up and pulled the ice pack carefully from beneath him, bringing it back to the freezer. She walked back into the living room, gave him one final smile and started towards the stairs, but a hand on her wrist held her tight.

"Where you going?" he murmured.

"Bed, to rest," she told him, turning to look at his half-opened eyes. "You should too – you need it more than anybody."

"Not done treatment yet…," he mumbled, pulling her back towards him.

"I figure you'll be fine, your painkillers will take care of it when you fall asleep," Kira stated, smiling thoughtfully as she now stood beside him. "Which you've practically already done."

"Can't, not without…source of heat…finish temperature thingie…," Conner grinned sleepily, pulling Kira down towards him. She realized what he was doing and placed her hands on his, stopping him a moment.

"You're not thinking about your back Conner," she chided lightly. "We could fit on that couch any day, but with your back…"

"With the painkillers and nice, lull-me-to-sleep-heat…we don't have to worry," he grinned again, pulling her onto the couch, facing him and biting back a hiss of pain as he repositioned himself to fit them both on the couch.

"Goodnight Con," she smiled and he leaned in, pressing his lips against her in a sleepy, slow and gently kiss. When he pulled back, she was thankful it was dark, because that way he couldn't tell her cheeks were the shade of his old Ranger uniform.

"G'nite Kir," he smiled, before both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Just Barely

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

_**Chapter Fifteen: JUST BARELY**_

Allison yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she wandered down the stairs. Hearing nothing but peaceful and light snoring from the couch, she ignored it seeing as she was still half-asleep, and walked through the living room into the kitchen.

She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, a spoon from the counter (whether it was dirty or not she was too lazy to check) and opened the fridge slowly, bending over to look for the milk. Something clicked in her unusually slow morning brain and she stood up, frowning.

Kira hadn't been there when she left this morning. She had probably come downstairs to eat, or at least, that's what Allison had figured. She looked around the kitchen and found no signs of her, or of her having been up to get anything to eat.

Then it dawned on her. The light snoring from the other room? Unsteady, as if there were _two_ people lying there.

Allison, bowl and spoon still in hand, walked backwards slowly, until she came to the doorway of the kitchen and was able to see the couch. Lying there were indeed _two_ people. Conner, with his position shifted so his back rested against the back of the sofa, had his arms wrapped around small frame of none other than Kira, with her head buried in his sweater.

Both were smiling peacefully, and Allison couldn't help but curve her lips into a grin as well. She'd been right last night in thinking Kira wasn't coming back after she left in a sad state and had traveled downstairs.

"I so called that," she grinned, going back into the kitchen to make her breakfast. Pouring the milk into her bowl, she reached into another cupboard and pulled out the only kind of cereal Tommy seemed to own – Fruit Loops.

Happily munching away on her cereal, she sat at the kitchen table in a spot where she could still see the sleeping couple. That way, when they woke up, there was a more probable chance they'd look her way, and _then_ would come the fun, because she'd never let the torment end.

In her eyes, Kira deserved teasing for being such a slow-poke and not listening to her heart _and_ the advice her sisters gave her.

A few minutes after she finished her cereal, Tori came down the stairs, more awake then Allison had been so she noticed the sleeping pair on the couch. She smiled, looking up at Allison, who waved, before turning around and motioning for Hayley and Tommy to be quiet as they came down the stairs after her.

As they joined Allison in the kitchen, the two sisters high-fived one another again, and Hayley smiled knowingly. Tommy wore a whisper of a smile before going to make breakfast.

Eggs and bacon all around were enough to wake the sleeping red and yellow Rangers up, and once they did, they wished they hadn't as they sat at the breakfast table, red in the face.

And it only got worse when the guys arrived.

_**-- PR – NSDT --**_

"No, you're not," Kira snapped.

"Yeah, we are," Conner nodded.

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Told you she got it from him," Allison whispered to Tori, Blake and Eric, watching the pair argue back and forth.

"You're not coming Con!" Kira exclaimed, exasperated. She sighed, taking his hand in hers. "Look, we appreciate the offer for you three to help us, but you guys aren't Rangers anymore, whether you still have your powers or not."

"And this is our fight," Tori added, smiling at Blake. "The prophecy says so."

"Fine," he sighed. "But we're staying out here in case anything happens. And if it does--"

"We'll call you," Allison nodded, pointing to the distress button on her morpher.

"Deal," Eric smiled, nodding as well.

Allison smiled at him sweetly and Tori kissed Blake before both siblings walked towards the entrance to the warehouse above which circled a huge mass of black clouds and lightning and thunder.

Kira sighed, looking up at Conner. "If we do need help, I still don't want you coming," she told him, and when he opened his mouth to protest, she stepped on the tips of her toes, shutting him up with a kiss.

When she broke it, she stared up at him with big hazel eyes full of worry. "Your back is still injured, you're working on heavy duty painkillers just to be here," she told him, her voice shaking slightly. "If you get hurt again because of me…oh god I don't know what I'd do…"

"Don't worry…it's okay Kir…I get it," Conner nodded, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay," she smiled, returning the kiss before the boys wished them good luck and the three sisters walked off into the warehouse.

"If we get the call, or hear them in trouble, you're not staying put, are you bro?" Eric asked, turning to look at Conner.

"Hell no."

_**-- PR – NSDT --**_

The three sisters crept through the warehouse, which, although it looked normal outside, resembled the inside of a large castle on the inside. In no time they came upon their grandfather, standing in a circle of fire with his arms raised in the air, black clouds swirling around them.

"Great, he got freakier," Kira muttered.

Although she'd whispered it, and were far enough away from him that he wouldn't have heard them – he did.

He turned around and smiled at them – and oh the horror it was.

"What the heck made you so fugly?" Allison inquired, making a face.

"Power," Terrance growled hungrily, his smile showing sets of jagged teeth. His hair was a darker gray and wispy, his eyes black with darkened eyelids and waves of odd power traveled from the dark cloudy substance in his hands, rippling through the air and distorting the look of things.

"I'm ashamed and disgusted to call him grandpa," Tori chimed in, both sisters nodding their agreement with her.

"So nice of you three to join me," he grinned. "But you really didn't need to. I can carry on just fine without you."

"I thought you said you needed us by your side for ultimate power gramps," Kira smirked as she and the other two split in three different directions, circling him.

"Yeah, not ultimate ugliness," Allison giggled.

"I only needed you three whelps under my control so you wouldn't stop me," Terrance retorted. "The lady tells me you've read the prophecy…so you know already why I wanted to control you, keep you under my dominion."

"Yeah, yeah, so we wouldn't stop your stupid plans to take over the stupid world because of your stupid old fart of a boss who's like a thousand years old," Tori chuckled. "We read the prophecy; it's why we're here. Duh."

_**We have no need for them anymore. The time has come for my awakening. Destroy them, and you will earn you place at my side.**_

"Whoa, ominous disembodied voice," Allison stated, looking up in the air around them.

"Yeah, from the lady who ruined our childhood," Kira muttered.

Terrance smiled toothily again, and his black eyes flashed with bursts of red as the flames around him raced towards each girl. The fire mixed half-way with the dark clouds and by the time the stopped in front of Kira, Allison and Tori, they had formed three corporeal monsters.

The creatures were dressed in black robes that were torn and decaying, with wisps of the black magic flowing out from them. Their heads were skulls, with black pits for nose, eyes and pointed teeth. And from their heads rose flames, dancing madly around.

"Whoa," all three girls breathed before ducking as the monsters swung at their heads.

Allison happened to have a post behind her, so as she ducked, the creature struck out into a beam of cement, punching a hole in it and getting it's hand stuck. She grinned, and punched it in the stomach, only to wince as it didn't budge.

"Well, that sucks," she commented. "Try this on for size."

Flipped backwards, she brought her feet up and connected with its face, putting so much force into the hit that as her legs wrapped around the metal post and she stuck horizontally, using all her muscles to stay put, the monster was flying through the air, crashing into another beam. Allison grinned, jumping down.

Meanwhile, Tori had less luck, having her monster grab her by the neck with his other hand and holding her in the air, slowly choking her while its hands surrounded with cold black clouds.

"Fine…you wanna…fight with powers…," she rasped, her fists cooling to the touch as small drops fell from them. "Then you're…in for it…"

She bought her hands up to its stomach and gave it her all, blasting water from her hands. The force of the blow cause the monster to let her go as it went flying through the air, landing on it's backside with a loud thump.

As Kira ducked the second punch, she crouched down, swinging a leg out and entangling it with the creature's. She pulled, bringing the monster down towards the ground and halfway to the ground, she punched out with both fists, channeling energy into them and sending the monster to the wall behind it.

All three girls stood as their opponents recovered, and glanced at one another. They smiled, and nodded, bringing the wrist with their morphers up against their chest.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori yelled, her morpher flashing blue. Within seconds she wore her light blue Ranger uniform with the Dolphin logo. "Power of Water!"

Kira and Allison followed suit. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" they called together, their morphers flashing yellow and pink, respectively. Within moments they adorned their uniforms, Kira's showing a Pterodactyl claw logo, and Allison's showing the padded three-fingered foot of what they'd discovered to be that of a Hadrosaur.

"Ptera Power!" Kira added.

"Hadro Power!" Allison chimed in.

The monsters were back on their feet by now, as the girls had their weapons summoned to their hands. Tori had her Sonic Fin Blaster, Kira had her Ptera Grip Blades and Allison had her brand new Ice Tail Javelin.

The monsters came rushing at them and they engaged in a series of flips, twists, kicks and hits – the girls taken a hell of a lot of damage until finally, with an added blast from their powers through the weapons, the monsters went down.

Victory was short-lived as they were swept off their feet by a wave of dark energy, landing on their backs painfully. They yelped in pain as they landed, and slowly pushed themselves to their feet despite the waves of dark energy pulsating towards them from their grandfather.

"There's no stopping us now!" Terrance yelled to them. "The Lady's power is too strong for the process to be halted now!"

"Yeah well…," Tori began, walking towards her sisters. "We might have something to say about that, huh?"

"Definitely," Allison and Kira nodded, smirking.

Their weapons vanished and they stood side-by-side, linking hands; Tori with Kira and Kira with Allison. Staring down their grandfather as a shape formed in the misty blackness above him and smiled down at them evilly.

"_The sounds of the ice-water shall always stem the flow of fire and time_," the three girls chorused together, their hands beginning to glow their respective colors.

Tori brought up her free hand first, a large jet of water spitting forth and battering against the magical barrier around the old man.

Allison was next, brining up her free hand to add a thick beam of ice to the offence, watching as it mixed together with Tori's water near the barrier, creating sharp and jagged icicles that shattered angrily once they crashed into the barrier.

Finally, Kira screamed with powerful force, sending waves of yellow sonic blasts at the barrier, where they collided with the water and ice, creating once big shower of power and colors that was clearly beginning to put a strain on Terrance as he attempted to keep up the ritual and the barrier at the same time.

_**Futile effort girls…you cannot stop my power! It is far above yours!**_

The black clouds swirled dangerously, twirling around the girls with whipping winds that blew small shards of debris at them, cutting through their uniforms to scratch their arms, legs, cheeks and other places.

"Well then…," Allison smirked. "We'll just have to kick it into overdrive, won't we?"

"As long as we keep linked," Tori stated, nodding. "We can't hurt one another, but our power will grow and we _will_ be stronger."

The girls paused their attack for a moment, closing their eyes. The glow in their hands grew brighter and brighter until they opened their eyes, which were now glowing with the solid fierceness of their own colors, just like Kira's had done at the mall.

"NOW!" the Yellow Ranger screamed, a huge ring of sonic energy bursting forth and ripping through the airwaves, accompanied by huge and thick beams of water and ice that twisted together, creating an ice-water mix.

All three powers hit the barrier together and broke clean through it, crashing into Terrance with such force that not even the mystic entity's powers were able to protect him from the blast as he was sent crashing into the wall with a sickening crunch and falling to the ground, unconscious, battered and suffering from a broken leg.

As a hollow and eerie scream traveled through the swirling black mist as it turned and turned, growing smaller and smaller and basically disappearing into its own portal, the three sisters unlocked weary hands, all feeling light-headed.

The entity took one last shot. It fired one final blast of dark energy that raced towards the girls, who were too exhausted to stop it, and were no longer holding hands, giving them the combined power to resist the attack.

As they fell to the ground, sitting ducks to the blast, they were scarcely aware of the huge blast of rocks, dirt, thunder, lightning and wind that was thrown up as a defensive wall between them and the attack.

The dark energy crashed into the obstacle, and was unable to break through as the lady who'd controlled their grandfather's actions from the very beginning was shut down, her portal closing and her magic disintegrating.

Kira slowly opened her eyes to see Blake crouching down beside Tori, helping her to sit up, and Eric helping Allison lean against him. A shadow came over her and she looked up to see Conner, smiling and holding out his hand.

She took it and he helped her up despite a slight protest from his back. She fell into him, her body melding against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you didn't listen to me!" she cried and he laughed, glad as well.


	16. Chapter 16: Patiently

**Title:** Power Rangers NSDT – Fate's Plan

**Summary:** When a mysterious girl shows up and kidnaps Tori, as well as Kira, the two Rangers teams they belong two are dragged along to rescue them and the girls unlock the secret the their past, and a prophecy that hangs the fate of the planet in the balance.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Power Ranger characters now belong to Disney and some other folk, not me. So I'm not cashing in on this deal, sadly. The villains (Allison and company) and the storyline are totally mine though. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: PATIENTLY**_

_A few days later…_

"How's your back dude?" Eric addressed his brother as he sat down at the tables with all the other former Rangers, Tori, Kelly and the sisters' mother. Hayley and Trent leaned on the counter near them, unless they had to tend to a customer.

"Pretty good actually," Conner grinned. "I got the rest I needed to make it feel better."

"You sure about that, cuz uh, Kira hasn't been home much since we beat up good old granddad and got him sent to a nice little crazy bin," Tori pointed out, smiling devilishly.

"But my brother and Blake sure have," Conner returned the grin. "And I am talking about them being at _your_ house, not mine. Speaking of which, Eric, how _does_ it feel to be hooked on one of the Ford-Hanson girls like me and Blake, huh?"

"Alright, I know, I deserve the teasing punishment after what I put you through," Eric chuckled. "But just so long as you remember that it's because of my meddling you're with Kira. And even if you get the more talented, I'm going out with an older chick, _so there_."

"God, are they always like this?" Kelly whispered to Dustin, laughing.

"Yep," he grinned.

"Hey, Mrs. F, I was wondering, how come you've decided to join us today?" Conner inquired, turning to Kira's mom, who was sitting beside Tori and holding her hand. Mrs. Ford, who had known about the prophecy and everything, had found out about things being set in motion and had been able to meet her daughters soon after Allison had arrived, but had otherwise been told to wait for the outcome against Terrance.

"The girls invited me," she smiled, giving Tori's hand a squeeze.

"Speaking of whom, where are they?" Blake inquired.

"Right here!" Kira and Allison called, and as everyone turned to look towards the door of Cyberspace, Mrs. Ford burst into tears. Happy tears.

Standing with her daughters was a man she hadn't seen in so many years it hurt. Her husband, Mr. Hanson, also had tears in his eyes as the two rushed towards one another and met halfway, pulling each other into the biggest hug ever.

Kira and Allison found their way over to the table, where they joined Conner and Eric, sitting on their laps and leaning back into them as they watch the teary reunion of the long-lost parents. A reunion that brought the three Ford-Hanson children close to tears as well.

"How…how…how did you…," Mrs. Ford stammered, unable to form a sentence as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"The girls," Mr. Hanson smiled, motioning to their daughters. "They called me up, told me everything and got a friend of Tori's from the Academy to fly me in."

"Oh girls!" their mother exclaimed happily, turning to face her smiling kids. "How can I ever thank you."

"Uh mom, I think just being together as a family right now is good enough," Kira laughed. She patted Conner's thigh and he let her go, allowing her to get up as she grinned at Allison. "Ready sis?"

"Yep!" the Pink Ranger grinned, getting up off of Eric's lap to follow.

"What are you guys doing?" Eric inquired.

"What I do every Friday here at Cyberspace," Kira told him as she and Allison darted off around the tables, and onto the stage as Hayley approached the microphone.

"Today we've got an old friend and favorite artist, Kira Ford, to play for us," Hayley spoke, and those in the crowd – whether Ranger group or not – smiled and cheered. "And joining her today is her sister Allison!"

As the café applauded, Kira and Allison stepped up to the two mics, the Yellow Ranger plugging in her guitar at the same time.

"Today we're gonna sing an old favorite of mine," Kira announced.

"And we dedicate it to everything we've been through recently, and the guys that were along for the ride," Allison added.

"Whether it was bumpy or smooth," Kira finished, smiling down at Conner, who subconsciously reached a hand to scratch a part of his back where he could feel the bandage through his t-shirt.

"_**Looking back, I don't regret, one single day,  
Memories will keep me close, when you walk away,**_

_**It's harder than I could imagine, guess I should've known that,**_

_**Close your eyes, I'll be there. I'll come running anywhere.**_

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay, I will wait for you, cause,**_

_**True love will never fade. When it's real you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, that you know, that I will keep on waiting.**_

_**Patiently. Patiently…for you.**_

_**Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same,**_

_**I used to stand outside and taste, the sweetness of that,**_

_**It's harder when it really happens, oh, I wish I'd known that,**_

_**Close my eyes, and you're there, but I can't find you anywhere.**_

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay, I will wait for you, cause,**_

_**True love will never fade. When it's real you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, that you know, that I will keep on waiting.**_

_**Patiently. Patiently…for you.**_

_**Patiently. So patiently.**_

_**When I'm lost, I try to find you.**_

_**Turn around, I'm right behind you.**_

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay, I will wait for you, cause,**_

_**True love will never fade. When it's real you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, that you know, that I will keep on waiting.**_

_**Patiently. Patiently, for you. Patiently, for you.**_"

"Thank you," Kira smiled as the crowd applauded, and she and her sister grinned. Kira giggled when Conner whistled, and just like Eric and Allison, and Blake and Tori, their eyes hadn't unglued the whole time music had been swimming past their ears.

* * *

_Author's note: and there you have the end of my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone that reviewed. For those who had to endure waiting during the long gap I didn't update, you might wanna thank Lily Hanson for kicking my head outta the clouds and back into my stories. :) Thanks Lil._

_If you liked this story, I'm planning to write another Power Rangers story, this time between Dino Thunder, Operation Overdrive, and all the twists I come up with by using key members from those teams to make a new force of Power Rangers ;). The first chapter is up now. Go check it out, pwetty pwease? I'll give you cookies! well...y'know...fictional cookies. _


End file.
